


To save a broken Heart

by BelgiumShady



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelgiumShady/pseuds/BelgiumShady
Summary: 10 years after the save of Te Fiti, the Goddess of night Hine-Nui-Te-Po, gave a quest to the young warrior Ikatakoe to steal the Heart of Te Fiti and bring it to her. However, Maui intercepted him and he let the Heart crack instead.Ikatakoe and Maui both flee after an outburst of the broken Mother Island and the Demi God decides to go to his old sidekick, now chief of Motonui Moana Waialiki and bring her to the Goddess to try and restore the Heart.However, many obstacles are in the two heroes way and it takes them longer and longer to save Te Fiti a second time.And every day that passes, the world grows darker and darker.





	1. The story of a thief

A man with the name of Ikatakoe was fishing just outside the reef of his island to get his family the meal of that evening. The other fishermen were far away from him, saying they actually didn't like the middle aged man. Takoe was known as the outsider of his village and his family didn't like him that much either. The only people liking him are his wife and three childeren.

The ocean has been acting weird and it suddenly was making gurgling sounds. The adult made sure to get the nets and get out of there. When he let his hand in the ocean blue, a strange tugging was felt on his arms and he was suddenly pulled into the sea. He was just in time to hold his breath and was taken to the bottomless pit of the ocean. His lungs scream for air, which he was not able to get. He slowly got unconsious and his mind grew blank. He suddenly falls on hard stone and lays there motionless before spitting out some seawater and he shakily scrambles on his feet. Where in the name of Tane was he? He dusts himself off and suspiciously looks around with a mind still foggy from not having much oxygen.

"You're in the underworld my dear." A womans voice said, which made an unpleasant feeling go over Ikatakoe's back. When the words sink in, the man abrubtly turns around. "I'm dead?!" He asks in disbelieve and gulps when he sees who the voice belonged to.

Hine-Nui-Te-Po, Goddess of the night.

She didn't look like any woman the warrior has ever seen. Jet black hair, brown to almost red eyes and icy skin. The powerful woman gave him a smile and cocked her head to a path next to a rockformation. "Follow me and I'll tell you why you are here." The thirty-two years old male followed her her with a strange feeling in his guts. They arrived in a coral like castle and Ikatakoe's mouth was wide open. With slender fingers the Goddess closed his mouth and held his chin, forcing him to look at her.

"You will be rewarded with fame and fortune of you do what I say." She began. She knew the warrior had an unstable life and his village and most of his family wasn't really fond of him, so he would do anything to make them respect him. He nodded, as much as he could of course, with the Goddess' iron grip on his chin.

"You will steal the heart of Te Fiti and bring it to me. If you did that I will concider giving you the power of it too, but then, you will not be allowed to see your island again and instead live with me in the underworld." She told him and the man's eyes go wide as he stammers to the Goddess. "B-but I have a wife and childeren! I have to care for them." He tried to reason.

Hine-Nui-Te-Po gave him a sly smile. "I know that, dear. That's why, if you don't do what I say or if you fail, I will curse you by letting you kill your own family and let you die a miserable death." She treatend and Ikatakoe felt trapped in his decisions. He couldn't do anything else then agree.

"I'll.. I'll do it." He said to her, still a bit unsure. The Goddess gave him a huge grin. "I expect the heart here in two and a half weeks."

Suddenly, he was grabbed back by the ocean, and shot out with his butt landing on the small fishing canoe. He looked around and saw that he was nowhere near the small island that he called home. A huge wave of regret washed over him. He never had the chance to say goodbye to his wife and childeren. Why did he pray to this Goddess so often??

With a sad sigh, he tried to see the bright side of this situation. He could become a God, or at least a Demi-God. He could have power to create, just like Tane.

He turns his gaze at the now starry sky and looks for the constelation of Mother Island. When he found it, he made his waka go to that direction and he silently grieved by the coming lose of his family. 

He didn't have any heavy storms and safely made it within a week towards Te Fiti. The first thing he did was going to a clean water source to drink and looked for fruit to eat, because he didn't have anything back on his canoe. Only fish.

He began his search for the Heart the next morning, looking through everything and everywhere. Just at the beginning of noon, he found a small gap between some rocks and looked through it, seeing a green light shine in the small space.

"Bingo."

He tried getting his arm between the small space first, but that didn't work. Then, he tried breaking the stone, which was more succesful. With more space for his arm to get through, he grasped for the green object. His hand finally got in contact with the Heart and he tried to snatch it from the securing stone underneath. While struggling, he didn't notice the hawk flying past.

He finally managed to get a firm grip on the Heart and broke it loose from the stone.He retreated his arm and looked at the special stone. Happiness grew inside of him and ith a victory cry he trew his arm in the air and turned around, bumping face first in a strong Demi-Godly chest.

"What are you doing?" Maui angerly asked. Ikatakoe blinked and instead of answering the two heads bigger man, he made a run for it towards his canoe. However, he didn't get far as Maui grabbed him by the shoulders and trew him back towards the boulders where he just got from, letting the mortal smash against it. They both heared a crack, but Maui did not recognize it as bones and Ikatakoe didn't feel any pain either. They both dumbfoundly looked at each other and suddenly, the youngest looked at his hand, where the Heart was guarded.

Or so he thought.

His hand was empty, but he didn't have to look far to find the Heart of Te Fiti again. Laying next to his feet.

Cracked.

Various un-natural lines now decorated the green stone and light sparked from between the cracks. Suddenly, the ground began to shake and the two men fell down on their butts. A green hand locked itself around the broken Heart and it screamed.

"What have you done!" The angry voice of Te Fiti could be heared in Maui and Ikatakoe's heads. Her eyes fixed itself on the Demi-God and his eyes grow wide. "Te Fiti! It wasn't my fault, I swear!" He tried to defend himself.

"You were here to steal my Heart again?!" She accused him and he shook his head and pointed at the real thief. "It was this guy! I only wanted to save it!" He tried again. The middle aged warrior was up to his game. "Ohohoho no! It's all your fault! You smashed me to a rock!" He shot back at the half God. Maui's face reddened with anger, but before he could say anything, he was interupted by the Mother Island.

"Get off my holy land!" She screamed out. "Don't you dare come back! The both of you, Maui Demi God of the wind and sea and Ikatakoe Mikata, Warrior of the matatoa tribe! You are banished from my land!" She cried waterfalls and with a gush of wind, she trew the two warriors of the Holy Island. The thief landed face first on his canoe, and Maui changed mid air into his Hawk form, flying away, on the course to a well known island.

Ikatakoe fleed the raging Goddess and aimlessly sailed on the ocean, dreading the outcome of what he had done. With a small hope in his heart, he sailed back to his family, hoping that he had at least a day or two to say a real goodbye before the Goddess of the night curses him by disobeying her, which will make him kill the only people that truely loved him.


	2. The meeting of two old friends

Moana was just checking on the coconut grove when someone called her name. When she turned around, she saw the lovable brown eyes of Pekai and she smiled. "Hello aulelei, what brings you here?" She asked and shared a honi with her husband before he explained why he got to look for her.

"You see... I um.. lost Tala again..." He sheeplishly said and the chief raised a brow. "Again...?" She asked him and he chuckled uncomfortable. Rolling her eyes, Moana walked towards the forest and to a small pond surounded by rocks and a small waterfall. The secret place of her and her daughter whenever they have bonding time.

There, playing with the fish, was their daughter Tala. 5 years of age and already a very smart kid. The girl reminded her mother of herself sometimes. Full of the tirst for adventure.

"There you are my little minnow." Moana said while picking up her dearest family member. The child giggled when her father tickled her sides. "Stop disapearing from us like that, okay precious pele?" Pekai asked his little daughter and she nodded fastly. Both the parents knew she would do it again eventually.

Walking back, there was newfound comotion in the village. Moana's sister in law, a girl ten years younger then the chief, ran up to them to say what it all was about.

"A- a-a..." The girl -Tamataki-, stammered, and with her astma it wasn't helpful either. Moana held her steady while patiently waiting for her to tell the whole thing. After some huffs and a steady last breath, Tama began again. "A huge h-hawk flew on our beach! A-and guess what, with a b-blue light he was suddenly a human! Just like Moana t-told us how the Demi God Maui looked like!" She ended her rappid and stuttering discription of why everyone was so out of their doing. Moana's breath got caught up in her throat and abruptly asked. "Where is he now?"

"I-in the Communit-ty Fale." She explained and the young chief ran towards the spoken place. Catching her breath infront of the huge hut, she stepped in with the stance of a real chief, giving Maui a welcoming gaze and a small smile. "Maui, Demi God of the wind and sea, Hero to all, what brings you to Motonui?" She questioned, still having to keep her chief status infront of her people.

Instead of bragging, Maui got straight to the point. "The Heart of Te Fiti cracked. I came to you for help, saying that the Mother Island thinks I'm responsible for it." Moana's smile faltered at the mention of Te Fiti. "What do you mean? What happend?" She asked and sat on her usual tapa, on the highest place of the Community Fale, while Maui was still standing in the middle.

"Well, I was just flying by... Because I wanted to check up on her, you know? And then... I saw this figure rummaging around the Holy Island. Turns out when I land it's some guy around thirty or something, stealing the Heart-"

"Wait, didn't you say it was cracked?" Moana interupted her Demi God friend, who gave her an irritated glance. "I'm coming there Curly, now be quiet until I'm done." He said, not happy with her cutting into his groove of explaining and the village people who were listning to the story broke down in hushed murmers and Moana could not surpress the embaressed and angry red color her face now caressed. There goes her Chief image.

"Where was I... AH yes! Well, That same guy tried to run away when I confronted him and I sort of grabbed him and trew him back where I first found him." He wanted to continue, but he noticed if he would say these particular pieces of information with other villagers around, his popularity would not be so shiny on this island. Trying to guess what was missing from the story, Moana spoke again. "And then he cracked the Heart?"

"Yes, and fleed too." Maui said a bit too eagerly and un-Maui like. The chief knew it wasn't the real reason but played with it, guessing Maui's pride could be at risk when he would say the real story.

"Then... I'll make preparations to be able to sail with you to Te Fiti." Chief Moana stated and turned to her husband. "Pekai, can you get the village elders? We'll be discussing this matter." With a nod, the man was off and all the villagers that didn't have grandchilderen followed him, knowing there was no place for them in a meeting like that.

Moana mentioned Maui to sit next to her, on her left side. The Demi God made himself comfortable on the somewhat small (for his butt) tapa and looked sideways to the chief of Motonui. It has been ten years from when he saw her, and she changed a lot.

Tattoo's now covered her body, together with some shells as bracelets and different clothing. When he got over those, he noticed the refined 'adult-ish fafine' look she now shone out. Her hips were much bigger, as was her breast, but he quickly changed his eyelevel to her face, to see if she noticed anything. Luckily, all she has been doing was staring out of the opening of the fale, waiting for the elders to arrive.

"So... Have you ever been sailing in the ten years we didn't meet?" Maui casually asked. Moana snorted, now more at ease then when a bigger majority of her people were around. "About three times I think. The people of Motonui still are a bit afraid of the ocean, even if they agreed to fish behind the reef, you can still see some of them struggling with the open water." She said with a sad undertone. "How have you been? Saved any more tribes?" She changed the attention to him, now they still could. "Well... I did, and look at this sekia tattoo I got for saving some of them from kakamora!" He said while showing his tricep. Moana could see little coconuts with angry faces being trown away by yet another mini Maui while people were encouraging him in the background. She patted the new inked skin. "Nice story Demi God. You'll tell it to me when we are off on the canoe eh?" Maui smirked at the small woman. He could see that the only thing that didn't change was her height, or at least there was not much of a difference since last time.

Their playfull stare was interupted by the elders flowing into the Community Fale, Pekai being the last one. He closed the tapas on the side of the entrance and made his way next to Moana's side, to her right. Maui was confused at first, but quickly understood Pekai was her husband.

"Talofa, all of you. I asked my husband to gather you all for a council meeting because, if probably all of you already noticed, the Demi God Maui arrived at our island, asking if I could sail with him to the Mother Island, because it seems that her Heart has cracked. Therefore, I will try and heal it by the bond I created with the Goddess ten years ago." Moana began her speech and some of the elders stared at the huge man next to her, finally being able to meet the legendary Demi God. Moana began to speak again after a small pause. "I am sure it will take at least half a moon (two weeks) to go there, heal the Heart and come back. So I request to all of you to make sure everything goes smoothly in the particular occupation you do on the island." Some of them nodded and Moana gave them a smile. "For the time that I'm gone, you can ask everything that you can't seem to figure out to Pekai, I trust him to do the right thing for the village. Thank you for your time, my departure is supposed to be this evening."

Every elder got out of the Fale and did their daily tasks while letting the news spread around. By the evening, all of Motonui knew of their chief's voyage.

just before Moana was planning to go to the beach to start her sail to Te Fiti, she sat in her Chiefs Fale, saying goodbye to her daughter Tala.

"moooom I don't want you to goooo. Or you have to take me with you!" The five year old declared. Moana sighed and picked her precious child from the ground, placing her on her hip and holding her close. "Mommy has to do this, my little suga, I'll be back before you know it, I promise." She told the little future chief, who pouted sadly. "Will you bring something from your voyage?" The little girl asked and her mother smiled. "I'll try and think about it." She promised. With one last kiss on the forehead and a lovely honi, Moana placed her afafine on the ground and left the fale.

Packed with everything, Moana said her goodbye to the whole village and gave her husband a kiss goodbye. "Make sure to check the pond if you don't know where our adventurous daughter is hanging out." The chief warned and Pekai had to laugh. "I'll keep that in mind." With one last honi with her hudband, Moana jumped on the canoe and Maui gave them a push in the water, starting their voyage to a new adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Samoan words:
> 
> aulelei- handsome
> 
> A honi- A greeting between close friends, family, lovers and very important people, literally called 'the breath of life' because forehead and nose touch, while you inhale and exhale one time.
> 
> Pele- dear, treasure, stuff like that.
> 
> Fale- a typical Samoan house or hut
> 
> Tapa- a sort of rug or tapestry
> 
> Fafine- woman
> 
> sekia- awesome
> 
> Talofa- hello
> 
> Fatu- Heart
> 
> teine, suga- girl
> 
> afafine- daughter
> 
> Please consider a fave and a comment! thank you ^^


	3. the curse of a Goddess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this chapter can get pretty bloody and can contain lot's of death. I suggest people under 14 shouldn't read this chapter. (tho if you're under 14 and can watch a horror movie for 18 year olds, I guess it's save...)

Ikatakoe was walking from one side of the canoe to the other in pure fear and panic.

He failed.

The warrior knew his faith. It now contained blood and death. Blood on his hands and death in his mind. The blood of his innocent childeren.

He could not bare the thought and collapsed on the waka, breathing heavily, almost like he got a panick attack coming.

He had a small week to get back to his island and say his silent goodbyes before the Goddess Hine-Nui-Te-Po will curse him in killing his family.

Slowly getting back up and going to the back of his canoe to start steering, Ikatakoe could not help to cry out in agony. He failed The Goddess of Night, he failed his family, his wife, his childeren, himself, he failed the world. 

Every day, he got closer and closer to his island, but he also got closer to the deadline he already broke. The adult's misery did not stop as heavy storms and changes in the wind slowed down his journey back home. Chances of seeing his family with love instead of bloodthirst got thinner by the day. When he finally crossed the reef of his island, he only had 4 hours left to spent with them.

When he arrived on the shore, his wife jumped in his arms, crying tears of joy on seeing him again, while Ikatakoe cried tears of regret and self-loathing. He held her close to him, showing the last hours of her life how much he loved her. He helped his childeren with whatever un-useful stuff they learned when he was gone. And when they all felt asleep together in his arms, a bright light shone outside of their fale.

His heartbeat picked up, knowing this would be his end. Being as careful as ever, the man placed his wonderful wife and three childeren down next to each other, close for enternity.

Walking out of his fale, the warrior braced himself for the Goddess of Night. Standing right in front of her, he raised his gaze to look up at her.

"I thought I was pretty clear in asking you to bring the Heart to the underworld, my dearest Ikatakoe." The woman spat the word 'dearest' as venom in the man's face. Standing his ground, Takoe swallowed deeply before replying. "I don't have the Heart, I encountered the Demi God Maui and he made me break the it." When he said those words, Hine-Nui-Te-Po showed a surprised expression on her face, but it soon vanished and turned into a wicked smile when she realised what that meant. "You broke the Heart?" She asked while stepping closer. The man didn't know where she was going with this, so he tried to play it cool.

"It's wasn't my fault! H-he smashed me on a rock-" The Goddess interupted him. "Well, I must say, I don't have the Heart, so you actually broke your promise, but, you made Te Fiti worthless by destroying her Heart." 

"Well... I didn't destroy it, it just cracked..." He said and got a raised eyebrow in return. "Ikatakoe Mikata, you cracked the Heart! A mere mortal! It's a shame you still broke our promise, and so I still have my promise to myself too. The promise of cursing you." She threatingly said. The man swallowed deeply. "L-look, before you curse me or something, can't I try again? Like, um... Can't I go back and give the cracked Heart to you?" He desperately tried to claw out of his self made grave. Hine-Nui-Te-Po snorted. "Go back, and give me the cracked Heart? Go Back.... and give me, the cracked Heart?" The Goddess was furious by his suggestion. "Do you know what you were saying, mortal? That Heart is nothing worth anymore. It's broken, all it's powers are gone, all because you were not as smart as I thought you were." With every single word she said, the Goddess got closer to the desperate man and he tried to avoid her coming closer by walking backwards, back to his fale.

Just before Ikatakoe got back inside his fale, Hine-Nui-Te-Po spoke again. "I will curse you, Ikatakoe Mikata, thief and breaker of Te Fiti's Heart, for not obeying the promise you agreed on keeping to me, the Goddess of night and death. Your curse will start at midnight, making you kill your least favorite member of the family first, to slowly end with the most loved one in your heart."

When Hine-Nui-Te-Po was done talking, shadows overtook her and she was gone in a blink of an eye. The helpless man still stood outside his fale, now over looking his family while his heart ached. Slowly letting his eyes wander around the small hut, he looked for something, something he didn't realize he was looking for. Slowly but surely, his eyes land on his small ivory made dagger. It was the tooth of a wild beast, made sharper with useful stones and engraved with little symbols. Symbols that didn't serve the crime he was going to commit.

Slowly and quietly walking in his fale, to not wake his family, he grabbed the handle of the small dagger. Letting a finger trace the smooth lines carved into the lau. with one last loving gaze to his small family, his self-loathing slowly vanished to change into anger. Anger towards the family members that didn't trust him, didn't like him, didn't love him. The first man he would kill tonight was the oldest and wisest man on the island, the right hand of that second to nothing Chief of his. 

His grandfather was the first one to die.

With hatred and a wicked mind, he stepped out of his little secluded home and began his walk to the village. There was still that little voice that said 'this is not a good idea' but somehow Ikatakoe was able to ignore it and so, he walked to the much bigger, much more cared for fale.

He hated to be on this part of the village, but to make the bloodthirst that was now clearly in his mind stop, he had to walk around on this square a lot tonight.

Slowly making his way to the fale, he listened if anyone was still asleep. Just before he wanted to open the tapa's that secured the privacy from inside, a small voice interupted his cursed mind.

"Uncle Ikatakoe? What are you doing on the square, and why are you going in great-grandpa's hut... with... with a knife?" The cursed one turned around, standing face to face with his youngest and most favorite niece. Her face was painted in fear while looking at the weapon in the man's hand. Ikatakoe swallowed and lowered himself on one knee.

"Moki, go to bed, okay? Your great-grandfather and I have to talk about my unknown voyage-" The child interupted his lie. "Then why do you have a knife in your hand?" The adult looked at the dagger in his shaking hand and with his cursed mind, was able to get a lie over his tongue for the second time that night. "I had to get through some tight bushes, so I got my knife with me, little teine." The young girl seemed to fall in his lie and nodded. "Okay... Goodnight Uncle Ikatakoe." Moki said while turning around. "Goodnight my dearest fuga."

With that, the five year old left and the thirty-two year old was left alone again. Turning around to face the tapas for a second time, he shove them aside and walked in the fale.

Moonlight illuminated the features and the steady breathing of the sleeping couple. and dark shadows were cast upon Ikatakoe's face, making him look like a true villian.

Stepping closer to the elderly couple, he held his blade ready to strike when something disturbed him. The opening sound of the tapas hanging at the doorframe.

Turning around, he was eye to eye again with his niece. His secret was revealed and all he could do was stare at the little girl.

"I knew you lied to me. What you said was impossible... You want to kill him, don't you?" She confronted her Uncle. His heart was squeesed shut and all he could do was look back at her with sorrow, for what he was about to do, is something you could not forgive to anyone.

"Moki..." He sat down on his knees again. "Come here." He pleaded. Luckily, the little girl walked up to him and gave him a hug. "Why do you want to hurt Great-Grandpa Gikoliki?" She asked and the adult shook his head. "My fugalaau itiiti, forgive me with what I will do..." and hugged her in this way that it was impossible for her to breath. He made sure her mouth was covered for maybe she could scream. and when the little girl's pounding hands and feet finally felt limp around Ikatakoe's shoulders and waist, he let the girl slowly fall on the ground.

His first kill was made.

Holding back angry tears, he turned around again, looking at the couple who hated him for all of his life. He walked to the old, fat man and held the blade to his throat. "See you in the Underworld." And sliced the throat of his grandfather.

Blood was spilling all over the tapa the old man slept on and Ikatakoe stepped back, not wanting to touch the blood of a man that didn't love. Stepping over his corpse, the murderer now stood infront of Gikoliki's wife. Old and tired of life, she slept peacefully, and she will die peacefully too.

Takoe held the blood soaked knife on the place the old womans heart was, and forced it down. A small and tired gasp was heared, before everything was deadly silent, even the birds didn't tweet, which they still did mere moments ago.

Stepping out of the cursed fale, the fasioti tagata le began his walk to his next victim.

The night progressed in him killing every single family member, making sure not to wake up the others. Finally, he was done with all the ones in the village and his feet carried him to his own little hut.

Standing infront of his small home, he hesitate. Could he try and leave now? The thought was welcoming, but the results were disturbing. Whatever he would do now, his family would die anyway.

Maybe not from him, but from the wrath of the other villagers.

Slowly walking in his fale, Ikatakoe eyed his wife and childeren. He loved them all so much that he didn't know which one to kill first.

His oldest son with the name Lohe, twelve years old, separated himself from the three others while he was sleeping, clearly having some kind of nightmare.

The Father could not concentrate with his son's disturbing breathing and turning body and he did not want to see blood of his innocent childeren on the floor, so he placed himself next to Lohe and placed his hands on the boys neck.

Squeesing hard, his son's eyes flew open, clearly awake and fully aware of what was happening, he tried to scream but his father held a hand infront of his mouth.

Trying to save himself, the oldest son, trew punched toward his Father, that only felt like little pebbles being trown at the man.

Lohe's desperate punches grew weaker by the second and he suddenly stopped, closing his eyes and letting his head fall to the side. Ikatakoe removed his hands from his son and saw black markings on his neck, indicating that he was strangled. With a sorrowfull sigh, the man moved to his next child, a boy again named Ako. He was eleven and was born just after Lohe's first birthday.

Looking for a different way to kill him to not let anyone see he actually died, he kneeled down by his son.

Ako always had a poor back, so with that in mind, Ikatakoe snapped every single backbone and neckbone he could snap. Listning to his son's heart, he held clearity that the eleven year old died.

Moving on to his youngest child, his only daughter, Ailana, he could not bring himself in finding a way to kill her. He sat by his two sleeping girls for a moment before coming with a plan.

He got out of the fale and looked for the most heavy bolders he could find. Placing them on his canoe with some rope, he left it alone to get his wife.

Carrying her sleeping body toward the waka, Ikatakoe looked for a torch. When Ikoa was safely laying down on the canoe, the man went back and lit up the torch he found on the way to the beach.

Holding it to the wood of the fale, it quickly catched fire. The murderer had only little time to get out of here and over the reef.

Running to the canoe, he gave it a hard puch and made it over the reef in record time. Looking back, he saw the village come to life, trying to stop the endless fire that was now eating the trees around his fale.

Not forgetting his plan, he let Ikoa lean on the mast to get her in a sitting position and tied her up with ropes and heavy boulders. He did the same to himself, but made sure he could still walke to get the both of them in the water.

"Ikatakoe? Where are we? What are you doing?" The voice of his wife was still sleepy and unknow of what was going to happen. The man walked up to her with as much strenght as he could and lowered himself so he was in eyelevel with his wife.

"I love you, Ikoa, please forgive me for what I have done and what I am supposed to do." He gave her a short kiss and a honi before picking her up.

"Ikatakoe, please tell me what you are doing, I do not feel safe on a canoe and you know that..." her husband kept himself quiet and instead, looked at the water on the side if the boat. " Ikatakoe Mikata, what are you doing?!" His wife yelled at him with a desperate voice. The spoken man looked for one last time at his wife, tears leaking on both their faced. "Please, forgive me in the Underworld." And he fell in the water, letting them both drown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fugkhkfkgfh more then 2450 words holy shizzles...  
> This will probably be one of the only chapters with so much words. Idk yet. But I hope you enjoyed it so please concider a fave and a comment!
> 
> Until next time ^^
> 
> Samoan words:
> 
> Waka- Canoe
> 
> Fale- house or hut
> 
> Lau- blade
> 
> teine- girl
> 
> fuga- flower
> 
> fugalaau itiiti- little flower
> 
> fasioti tagata le- murderer


	4. dark seas

Silently, they crossed the a'au of Motonui. After some more silence, Moana decided to ask what the real story was behind the cracking of Te Fiti's Heart. 

"You hesitated when you wanted to say who cracked the Heart. It was you, wasn't it?" She questioned and all Maui did was secure some ropes and sit at the back of the canoe, steering it with Moana's oar. after a small silence, he finally decided to speak.

"It was an accident. I didn't want to let it crack." He confessed. "How did you break it?" She tried to get further in the story. He sighed irritated, knowing there was no backing out from this woman now for the rest of the voyage to the Mother Island. "I trew the guy, I believe his name was Ikatulo or something, towards some rocks and with the inpact, the Heart cracked." He explained and Moana nodded understandably. The conversation died down after that, letting a comfortable silence wash over the two wayfinders.

"Did Te Fiti turn back into Te Ka when the Heart was removed and broken?" She questioned back after an hour. Maui chuckled inwardly, Moana's behaviour didn't change a bit from what he remembered. "Surprisely, no. I still question how that is even possible myself, but She was incredibly angry when She banished me from her 'Holy Land'." He mentioned the last part with, -which Moana could only identify as- a sarcastic undertone.

"How can you say that in such a disrespecting way? It is Holy land because a Goddess lives there after all! That whole island is the actual Goddess!" She exclaimed and Maui could only snort. "So you say when a God or Goddess lives somwhere it is 'Holy Land'? My Island of Rocks should be called some piece of 'Holy Land' then too, don't you think? Because I'm a Demi GOD." He shot back and the chosen one grumbled, not in the mood to get deeper in such an argument. 

They both flet silent again, now with an angry frown on both their faces.

Maui was steering the little canoe while Moana looked over the tafatafaʻilagi, slowly having a feeling of worry creep up on her spine. The worry involved her island, but it also involved Te Fiti. 

What if she failed with healing the Heart? What would happen to Motonui if she didn't do it right? would the islands die all over again? now that she looked around her and over the horizon, the sea and air looked darker then usual. not the usual blue tone, more grey and sad. Or is it just because of the stormclouds slowly forming in the distance? Confused, Moana turned to her fellow wayfinder, who surprisily, already looked at her. "Umm... I thought it was pretty sunny before-" The chief cut herself off when she saw the 'are you kidding' look on the Demi God's face. "Curly.... We move while we sail, which means that the weather moves too, which means, we sailed towards a storm while it formed. Simple." He told her and Moana groaned, it's been way to long that she had been wayfinding.

"So, what are we going to do about it?" She asked him and she could hear the huge man sigh deeply. "We have no other way than to sail right into it, Princess. We can't trow away a single second for this mission." He told her and consentrated back to steering.

The storm grew bigger by the minute and Moana made sure everything on the waka was perfectly secured and steady for when huge waves would try and capsize them.

The first wild waves began to form around the small canoe and Moana made sure to sit in the middle of the boat. Rocking back and forth on wilder coming waves, Moana looked at the sky again, seeing nothing but big, dark, angry clouds. Small drops of water began to fall on her face, causing Moana to wipe it off and look infront of her again.

While dark waves smashed the vulnerable canoe, Maui made sure to stay on course while Moana held the sail in place with some ropes.

"You know Curly-" He stopped his sentence with a groan of concentration to not let a huge wave crash into them. "-I never knew you would actually marry someone." His statement caughed the chief off-guard. With knitted brows, she replied. "What do you mean with that? I had to marry someone to make sure nobody of the elders began to complain of a future chief with no husband. Expecially a woman future chief." She explained while bending over not to get hit by the sail and the huge man's eyebrows shot upwards. "You had to? So it was arranged?" Moana turned herself, so she felt easier in talking, while still watching the sail from time to time. "No, I mean.. Well yes... I wasn't ready for a marriage yet, but we had to because my father became deadly sick. I knew Pekai for a long time though, so I didn't really mind. I still see him more as a friend then a lover or my husband, but every night he holds me close... I know I mean a lot to him." se explained. Maui shifted his attention from the waves to the small woman infront of him. "If you were allowed to change, would you?" Moana stopped picking on her clothes because of the uneasy subject and instead looked back at Maui. Weighting his question, she strugged. "There wasn't really another man that gave me the attention that Pekai gave me and still gives me, so I guess I wouldn't change." Came Moana's reply. Maui made an understandable sound and let the subject drop.

The rain began to get heavy and none of the two wayfinders on the boat could actually see where they were going. Waves were splashing on the front of the canoe every five seconds and Maui was almost trown of off the waka because a huge galu decided to come from the back. Lucky for him Moana had fast reflexes and trew a rope to him to catch, helping him up again with a lot of effort.

The storm was so heavy the both of them had to clench themselves to the mast and stay close to one another to keep themself warm with their body heat, making Maui hug Moana close to his chest, even though they both clearly were uncomfortable with the position, if they wanted to have a chance of survival, they had to do it. Both had their eyes closed because of the many and harsh raindrops shooting down from the sky. Huge waves now made Moana and Maui go head under from time to time and a huge cracking sound indicated that something must have been broken from the canoe. Huge lightning was now present too, making the dark and gloomy sky look even more intimidating. "looks like Tāwhiri is angry." Maui shouted above the thunder sounds. "No! Really?!" Moana shot back, totally done with all the rain and crashing waves. However, the Demi God's statement made Moana think.

(I made Te Fiti fill in the role of Papatuanuku (earth mother) for this fic, so please, Samoan or New Zealand people, don't get mad xD)

Tāwhiri was a son of Te Fiti, the Earth Mother. So if someone would break or steal his Mother's Heart, it sounded logical to the young Chief that the God would bring a thunderstorm towards the man who partly caused the problem. With that, she yelled over the storm again. "You caused the storm, Tāwhiri is angry at you for breaking his Mother's Heart." Maui snorted. "You make it sound like Te Fiti and I had some sort of romantic relationship." Moana made a raspberry sound. "You wouldn't have minded that now, wouldn't you?" She shot back. Maui wanted to say something back, but a huge wave crashed down on them, causing the canoe to break in half and the mortal and the Demi God to fall in the deep ocean. Luckily, Maui held the twenty-six year old close to him, not allowing the ocean to seperate them on this important mission. After some time not being able to breath, the both of them met with darkness.

Moana gasped for air greedily when she washed upon the misty shore. Inhaling and exhaling fastly, she coughed saltwater out of her lungs. When everything was out, she tiredly looked around, looking for a huge body on the gray-beige sand. Black dots clouded her vision and she was no longer in a good state to look for the Demi God. She let herself fully fall on the sand and close her eyes, dropping into darkness once again.

Maui washed some feet away on shore a little bit after Moana. Just like the short girl, the Demi God discarded himself of the water in his lungs. The storm was still raging some miles back and all Maui's powers were drained. He felt tired and couldn't move a muscle. Closing his eyes, he also fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Samoan words:
> 
> A'au- reef
> 
> tafatafaʻilagi- horizon
> 
> galu- wave
> 
> waka- canoe


	5. Snake island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo this took me long lmao I'm sorry for the wait, so have an extra long chapter!

Moana felt herself being lifted and carried to a warmer place. She could faintly hear the sound of fire when she was placed down back on the sand.

"C'mon Curly, wake up." She did not recognise the voice for a second, before everything flew back into her memory.

Her voyage to Te Fiti, the storm, capsizing from her canoe. Then she realized the voice belonged to Maui, shape-shifter, Demigod of the wind and sea, Hero of all, her friend.

Slowly opening her eyes, she could see it was night. Stars filled her vision in the most beautiful way, but she did not recognise them. They were different from what they were in Motonui. Turning her head to the side, she saw the sleeping body of the trickster dangerously close to her. She looked at her other side and saw that the fire had died down.

Did she fall asleep again after hearing his voice? She was very sure she heard the fireplace alive when she was put down here. She blamed it on falling asleep again and slowly sat up, already feeling a huge headache coming up. Groaning, she looked around, now able to clearly see her suroundings.

They were at the beach of a gloomy and dark looking island. Mostly rocks, but also a lot of thight bushes. Standing up, Moana looked for some firewood to get the campfire back to life. Not going to far into the forest, scared there could actually be something she didn't know about, she found little branches and quickly got back to the camp.

Arriving back, the chief found Maui awake, looking everywere in a dazed way. Chucking, Moana trew everything on the fireplace to let it lit up again. "I'm right here Shark Head." She mentioned and the Demi God turned to her. Cleaning his eyes from the sleep he helped Moana start up the fire again, until both their stomachs began to growl loudly.

"We should find some fruits to eat." Moana suggested and the Demi God nodded and looked out at the water. "Maybe I can also find some fish while I'm in shark form, and later, when our hunger is stilled, I can look for a tree to make a new canoe." The woman agreed and they both started their tasks.

Moana walked to the tight bushes and looked behind her, seeing the big man swing his Hei Matau and jump into the water as a huge shark.

Holding some branches out of the way, she found her way in the tight jungle with lots and lots of rocks.

"Rock..... Rock.... bushes without berries... A tree!- without fruit..." This has been going on for an hour. the castaway could not consentrate any longer as her mind was still foggy of almost drowning and no food for a long time. trying to find a comfortable place to rest, she let herself slowly slide down on a flat rock overlooking a rippling little river with small weird fish swimming in it.

Hypnotised by the water, Moana did not notice the reflection of two men with a snake tail slowly creeping up to her. Scale-like hands silence her scream as she is captured by the faʻaninimo naga men.

Crunching a weird smelling flower against the fafine's face, Moana directly lost consciousnes, knowing her current state.

When she lazily opened her eyes again, it was dark. She could make out rockformations and some dirt, but else from that, she could not look further away then her nose was long, literally.

It was silent in the damp cave. Moana struggled with the ropes holding her in place and she was sure she suddenly heard talking somewhere. It was too dark for her to see, so she didn't notice the slim figure sliding by.

The sound of breathing set Moana directly on edge, breathing heavily herself, she tried to listen to anything resembling footsteps, but all she could hear was a constant sound of sliding leather on rock and earth.

Scale like hands graze the side of Moana's tighs. Not being able to do anything, the chief tried to lean away from the hand, not at all pleased by the sensual way it touched her. A reptile like chuckle could be heard soon after, causing a chill feeling to trail down on the woman's back.

How by Te Fiti's power did she get here? She could curse herself for not having to much attention to her surroundings.

The hand that was on the chief's tigh now slowly rose to graze her arms lightly, then hold her throat for a second before grabbing her chin. Being forced to look a certain way, Moana met yellow eyes with split irises and a grin with un-human like teeth. it was almost like he only had canines. Big, snake-like teeth.

Moana gulped at the sight and wanted to get her face out of the monster it's grasp. However, it just got tighter around her chin and now even jaw. It lowly growled while the young tinā whimpered in fear.

"W-what do you want from me?" She shakily asked and suddenly, the grasp was gone, causing Moana to lose her footing and fall on the cold and sticky dirt. Still breathing heavily, she tried to look for something that resembled legs, but she only could see some sort of long, scaled like tail.

The man scoffed and a weird, snake like sound came from his throat. "pathetic fool you are for stranding on my Island." He said to the wayfinder, circling around her. Moana directly had her answer for that of course. "I'm a castaway, I didn't mean to get on your island-" The naga cut her off. " But you still did!" He said while letting his snake like tongue slitter out of his mouth with the outburst. Moana didn't give a second remark and instead, rolled her eyes and silently sighed.

Sliding infront of her again, he grabbed her throat and made her stand. "So disssrespectful....Maybe I shoud do something about that, because there is nobody to help you anyway, ssstupid human." Coughing and choking in the firm grip of the snake-man, Moana could not move her arms to defend herself, tightly held by ropes and already weakend by the previoust events. " You will die a horrible death." He assured her, but still able to use her vocal cords, she shot back. "Maui the Demigod will come to cut you in pieces." Her voice came out forced by the lack of space she got around her throat, but was very clearly for the naga to understand.

"What?" The snake-king let go of Moana's throat in shock, causing the young mother to fall down on her knees in the dirt. "Maui Tikitiki? Maui the Demigod of the wind in ssssea?" His shock turned into mockery. "You? A mere mortal in comparision of that mighty Demigod? You really think he will come and rescue you? Naïve child, Maui is a trickster, an ego-centric Demigod. You can't possible think he'll ssave you, hmm?" He mocked her. "He would never leave me hanging!" She coughed back, weakened by everything that has happend to her.

Rolling his reptile eyes, the naga responded back. "Stay naïve and it'll be your death."

Back at the beach Maui just let a huge amount of fish fall on the ground, next to the ashes of the fire of that morning. Noticing Moana was still not back from her search of fruit, Maui decided to go and look for her.

Getting confused by the lack of food on the island, Maui did not understand why Moana wasn't at the beach yet when he got back. Walking around a bit more, Maui found footprints going to a little stream of water. Next to it, was some sort of snake trail, following the footsteps, which were probably Moana's.

When he arrived at the stream, Maui found traces of struggling and slipped out footprints. Suddenly not seeing Moana's footprints anymore, Maui's panic rose.

What happend to her? Where is she now? Franticly looking around for any kind of sign of her foodprints, the Demigod found that the same size of gutter now was going another way. Thinking of it as his best shot, Maui followed the way it got to.

The signs he was following suddenly disapeared into a thin cave opening, too dark for any human to see trough. "se kefe ia? How can anyone see through this? The person who has Moana can't be hu-" realisation struck him. He had been here before. He called it Snake Island, because those reptiles didn't tell how they called it. Their king isn't much better either, and Maui wildly guessed he lived here together with his other snake men.

Changing into a snake himself, Maui squeesed through the gap and used his special sight to look around the cave. He saw a lot of blue, which means a lot of cold places. With a slithering movement, Maui moved himself around the cave to find any signs of peo- er I mean snake men or Moana.

Finally seeing something else then blue, the red-ish color was welcome in the shape-shifters eyes. It made him even more relieved to see it was in the shape of a woman, Moana to be exact.

Almost revealing himself, Maui slides behind some rocks when he sees another figure, a naga, coming to the small Chief.

"Well fafine, it has been an hour, and you ssstill believe that Demigod will sssave you?" Maui could recognise that voice out of a thousand. He had to make sure not to vomit of it's reptile-like sound.

That Naga was the king of snakes and his name was Ne'igalomeatiga, which means unforgetable pain, and to be honest, he sure was a pain in the ass.

Focussing his eyes back to the two red colored figures, Maui noticed his fellow wayfinder being hold by the king in a tight neck grip. Seeing Moana struggling to breathe, the Demigod changed back into his human form. "Hey Ne'igalomeatiga! Still angry at me for stealing your bride all those years ago?" The snake man turned around and let the chief fall flat on her butt. With a loud thud and a silent 'ow' the cave soon felt quiet.

"So you did come back... Maui Tikitiki." The naga said while turning around. The said man gave one of his signature smirks and crossed his arms. "You thought I wouldn't come and kick your ass?" As response, he got a loud hissing noise.

In the corner of his eye, Maui could see Moana slowly breaking the tight knots with sharp little stones on the ground and creep away from the king, behind some big rocks. Trying to buy time, the hero spoke again. "We still need to finish that fight too you know, you left out cold with that one punch I gave you."

"I wasssss weakend!" Ne'igalomeatiga angerly growled, not pleased by the Demigod's words. The man snorted. "Weakend by love you couldn't get? Pathetic." He said back with one of his eyebrows raised.

If this was a cartoon, the snake king would let steam burst out of his ears and daggers would shoot from his eyes to the confident Demigod. Still smirking, Maui continioud. "You know, I gave you plenty enough time to practise your way of talking Lomeatiga, I'm kinda dissapointed." The naga hissed in respons, not able to give a smart comeback.

By this time, Moana has safely left the place the king was standing (laying?) and found her way behind the Demigod, not to let her figure betray her, saying she knew that Ne'igalomeatiga could otherwise see her. Sensing her presence behind him, Maui decided to wrap it up. "Well Mister Snake King, it was nice talking to you again, but I have to go, see ya!" Before he could look for a fast exit however, he could see that every escape route was blocked by snakes and nagas. "ah... I see... What do you want to talk to me about?" He started to guess. "That time I stole one of your teeth?" Moana gave him a surprised look and glanced at his tooth-necklace to look for a snake tooth, however, she was not able to look over his choulder. "Maybe that day I let a huge rock fall on your tail?" Moana cringed, imagening the pain. "Hmmm or could it really be... Arihi maybe?"

It was deadly silent in the cave and Moana looked around, seeing the nagas look at their king with a scared expession. This Arihi must've meant something to this tribe in some way. "Do not talk about the woman that was supposed to be my wife, trickster Demigod. It is your fault I lost her." The king treatingly told him. All Maui did was laugh, causing Moana to deeply inhale for his disrespect about this subject.

"Why would she willingly escape with me if she was going to marry you in behave of love?" Moana recognised this story. From late night legends to real life experience. Before getting to much into her thoughts however, Ne'igalomeatiga answered back. "You tricked her! You told her you would love her more then I would ever do, but you were wrong! I loved her more then I ever did to anyone!" He yelled at the Demigod, who began to chuckle. Moana however was confused and let her mind run a mile a second. However, if she wanted to have answeres, she had to concentrate on their devloping conversation.

"You would have trapped the poor girl on this island! She was full of adventure, you always kept her to yourself, she couldn't do a thing! Of couse she was happy seeing me, and then sail back to her home island, where she belonged."

Moana was getting very creeped out feelings about this coversation. Not only for the subject, but also for Moana's own mind. She could not concentrate on the matter at hand and could not get a word in between the two men. It was like an old rivalry came back to life and... are these snakemen coming closer?

Confused the chief looked around. Indeed, the snakes and nagas were getting closer by the second, while the Demigod and the king were still bickering about something that happend more then 1000 years ago. Moana nervously grabbed all her courage before screaming.

"CAN YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING?!"

The cave felt silent and everyone looked at the young chief, who was startled by all the unwanted attention.

"I... I understand both your view of this 1000 years old problem, but please, be men about it and stop." She used a different tone of saying the huge number of years that has passed to emphathise the idiotic way the two were handling things.

Maui raised his eyebrows in surprise by the sudden power that he also felt in the village community fale. She sure was one hell of a chief.

King Ne'igalomeatiga was not happy being cut short, but he too, was surprised by the force she used in her words. She was no longer the helpless little woman who was stuck in ropes, but instead she undid herself from it by using some sharp rocks and now stood proud next to the Demigod, like a warrior.

The naga really wanted to kill them both, now he actually had the chance, but something held him back.

"Why are you here?" His question caughed Moana off-guard and she dumbly looked his way.

"What?" The snake rolled his eyes by her blunt question and repeated himself. "Why are you here?"

"A storm of the God Tāwhiri wrecked our canoe, letting us strand here." Maui said, still a bit causious for the snakes and nagas around him and his fellow wayfinder.

The king hummed in understanding. He did question where the sudden stormclouds came from some hours before. Crossing his arms, he looked back at the young mother.

"I never actually catched your name, young warrior." Moana was flattered by him calling her that, but was soon back in her element. "My name is Moana Waialiki, chief of Motonui and re-"

"Restorer of the Heart of Te Fiti." He finished for her. "I've heard from that story. That was about ten years ago, right?" The fafine nodded. She had strange feelings about this conversation. This naga was first so angry and bloodthirsty that she could have sworn he would kill them both in a matter of seconds.

"I... I umm, I thought you were going to kill me?" Moana questioned and Ne'igalomeatiga chuckled. "I planned that, but honestly, something keeps me from doing it. Why exactly are you on the open sea, and not in your village, perhaps with your husband and child?" His question was so direct to the matured woman that she wanted to directly answer, however Maui was first.

"Someone broke Te Fiti's Heart. I looked for her to let her fix it." The Demigod said and the king raisen an eyebrow. "let a mortal fix it?" He snorted. "I will give you some advise, Maui, Demigod of the Wind and Sea and Moana, Chief of Motonui. Go to Te Fiti and get her broken Heart. Sail to Koutimo, the island underneath the Lei of Stars. When you're there, ask for La'akea. She will restore the Heart with it's former glory. Then sail back to Te Fiti to give it back. I set you free now." With that, King Ne'igalomeatiga abruptly turned around and motioned his snake-men to give room to the two wayfinders. Totally baffled by this, Maui and Moana couldn't do anything but stare at the naga's back.

"If you stand there any longer than now, I actually will consider killing you both." With that, they directly turned around and ran to their campfire, which was now not more then a bit of ash.

When they arrived, they found broken pieces of the canoe they used to sail with and Maui was able to fix it with some extra wood. After staying for another night, Maui and Moana got back on the open sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Samoan words:
> 
> Hei Matau- fish hook
> 
> faʻaninimo- mysterious
> 
> fafine- woman
> 
> tinā- mother
> 
> se kefe ia- what the fuck?


	6. Pekai's Memory

Two days have passed after moana's start of her voyage and luckily, everything still went smoothly one Motunui. Pekai basicly only had to keep an eye out for his daughter, who has been trying to go on a small canoe herself, to venture the shallow water. Just when he got her out of the water, stormclouds became visible far away on the horizon. The sky and sea didn't look as healthy as normal either and the strict man brought his brows together while leading Tala back to the village.

Getting her safely inside the chiefs fale, Pekai turned around to look back at the weird looking sky.

Has it always been like that? He could've sworn the sky is supposed to look much more blue then that, even when stormclouds are forming in the distance. The father looked back towards his precious aveolela, who was now playing with one of the dolls Moana has gotten her on a previoust voyage where only she was gone.

Getting his thoughts away from the little memory, Pekai looked back to the village, overlooking everyone working on their chars. The women woving the tapas, women and men alike were cooking dinner, little kids were looking out for the dumb chickens that one pet rooster of Moana brought foreward. He sighed with the last one. Why couldn't they just cook him before he got his wings on a lonely hen?

Shaking his head, he turned his attention towards the sea, looking for the fishermen. They were back in the lagoon after only a half day of fishing. Confused, he began his walk to the shore, to greet the men coming back. They had worried looks on their faces and some of them even looked angry.

"What's wrong?" Pekai started the conversation with Henare, one of his cousins.

"I don't think you will believe this, or maybe you will, with these circumstances... But even outside the reef, we didn't catch many fish today.." The fisherman began. "How far did you go outside the reef?" The husband of the chieftes asked the male, and he scratched his neck. "Well... not too far because our fishingboats are not really steady enough for the huge waves, you know?" Henare strugged his shoulders and Pekai thought about it. 

"Then... If you really want to feel safer, we should make steadier canoes. Maybe even bigger ones, so more fish can be kept with you before you go back to shore." It was quiet between the two men before Pekai spoke again. "I'll..... go and ask the craftsmen to find a way in making better boats." With that, the twenty-eight year old went on his way to the crafters fale.

On his way to the said place, he made sure to look from afar how his daughter Tala was doing. Raising his neck, he could see that her grandmothers Sina and Natia, his mother, were keeping her busy while making new red tapa clothing. Perhaps for him? He really needed a new lavalava... 

While thinking about it, he grabbed his already two years old lavalava and felt the old texture. Hearing people shout that the fishermen got back bought him back to attention. he had to go to the craftsmen fale and ask them to make better canoes... Don't get distracted...

Pekai had a confidend stride in his step while walking to his destination and he soon found himself pushing the door-tapas aside to peer inside the overfull and busy fale. Clearing his throat once didn't work. Twice neither. But when he said a strong and confident "Excuse me." he got all of their attention. After a small bit of silence, he began to tell them about finding a better way in making fisher canoes and some of them began to sketch with coal on un-dyed tapa, looking for better ways to replace the pretty old fisherboats that are unsteady to fish for a long term outside the reef.

Having that cleared, Pekai got out of the fale. Not really knowing what to do next, he began his walk to the chiefs hut. Arriving, he found his sister Tamataki playing with her little niece. Trusting her to keep the little future chief busy, Pekai decided to have a stroll on the beach, and see how the storm clouds were coming along.

Peering to the horizon, the chieftess' husband saw more clouds then that early afternoon when he got Tala from the little canoe. The clouds were dark and treatening and Pekai was certain that it would be a rainy night. Sighing, he said down on a nearby rock. He missed holding his wife close on moments like these. Being able to shield her from the thunder and rain, even if she wasn't scared of it. Or seeing her play with their only daughter on nights where the kid couldn't sleep.

Resting his head on the palm of his right hand, Pekai made little symbols in the sand with his feet.

"You miss her huh? Believe me, I do too." By the sound of her voice, the man turned around to see his mother-in-law, Sina. "Well... Yeah... Even though Moana and I have been seperated multiple times before, I can't get used to it." He explained and the woman nodded while sitting on a smaller rock next to him.

"I'm sure she's used to it already of course." Pekai bitterly added and Sina sighed, saddend by the truth of his words. The mother was one of the first to know that Moana had no single romantic feelings towards her husband, the only reason on why she married him, was for the sake of her father and village and because the other men who woo'd her had completely given up because of her way's on playing her suitors game.

"She would grasp every opportunity to get away from me for at least a week." He continuous to vent to the woman. Sina comforted him by giving him gentle pats on the shoulder. "Your daughter Tala brought the two of you more together at least. You both have an active parenting role and Moana knows how inportant it is to let her see certain things in her view, but also in yours."

"Even though Tala is a complete replica of her Mother. The only thing that she resembles with me is her sometimes unsure behaviour towards other people, which Moana shared with me in her teens. It doesn't even matter to her how much Tala is with me or with her, as long as she has someone to continiou her line." The twenty-eight year old sighed.

"You know how hard it was for Moana to accept you as her husband, Pekai. She wanted to be a free soul, but she couldn't." The troubled man knew all too good that it was true and sighed while putting his head on his hands again. 

"She could have chosen someon else then me after her Fertility Dance, but she didn't... I still don't know how I, the love-struck fisherman, got to have her hand after that year..." Pekai mumbled, remembering the memory as clear as day.

\----------------

The daughter of the Chief had to find a husband, and fast, because the elders couldn't accept her as the new Chieftess if she didn't have a man and her Father was getting deadly sick.

Pekai was determined on standing up and dancing for her, because he really wanted to put himself out there for her.

Moana would have to show her body through a heated dance, but also her personality and hint to certain men in the crowd how she felt about them. when she would be done and some males danced for her, she would have five Lei's to give around,Sensual interest, Family Admiration/Respect, Impressed Interest, personal interest, and Curiousity Interest. All of them had different colors to asociate them with. Pekai has been one of her only male friends and hoped she would choose him from the beginning.

Sensual dancemoves in the dark nightsky, complimented by roaring fires, Moana let her eyes roam over the marriageable men. One by one they all believed Moana was crazy two years ago. But here they are, drooling over her exposed bodyparts and heated movements.

It was hard for Pekai to let his eyes only rest on the future Chiefs face, and catched himself eyeing places he did not dare to see before. Trying to distract himself, he decided to see how the other possible suitors reacted.

Lasalo, one of the head fishermen of Pekai's fleed, eyed the eighteen year old with intense eyes. Lasalo had not a single interest for Moana before, with his twenty-three years on counting. Pekai didn't want Moana to marry a man so much older then her, so he was determined to win from his fellow fisherman. Looking next to him, he looked right in the challenging eyes of Tolo, a man full of tatau. 

Tolo's first real interaction with the daughter of the chief was when he squeesed her hand so hard he almost broke it when he got his first tattoo's. Moana didn't really had a liking for him after that, but Pekai could see that the Maui wanna-be surely had an eye for her.

Irritated by the intense staring contest the two of them did, the nervous twenty year old averted his gaze to another man. Landing his eyes on a rather dumb looking guy who was drooling on the sight of his future Chieftess. He silently snorted. Mavia was going to be easy to overtrow. With that cleared, he enjoyed the rest of Moana's fertility dance.

Following her every movement, Pekai trailed his eyes from her toes to her painted belly, again, showing her fertility, then to her red painted face. Her cute little nose, scrunched up in consentration, her thick brows, complimenting her light brown eyes and lastly, her full lips, now painted in the middle with dark red paint, the symbol of the desire of being kissed by her other half.

Daring a try and looking in her eyes, Pekai catched Moana doing exactly the same. Quickly averting their gaze from each other, the twenty year old found himself questioning his worth of standing up and dancing for her. 

Soon, the quick and heated drumbeats of the drummers turned into a more bearable one where Moana slowly, but still sensually, moved her hips and stood with her chin high, daring the first male to stand up and dance for her.

His plan of being to first one to dance for her was immediately terminated because of Lasalo, who stood up the moment the drums slowed their rythm. Grunting, Pekai looked at the perfect timed dance the strong build man pulled off and Pekai wished his own dancing skills were better then they actually were.

It was like he was the slowest of them all, because when Lasalo was done with his amazing dancemoves, Pekai was surprised that Mavia was the second to jump up, just before him again.

His dumb looking stare now long gone, Mavia had a confident glance in his eyes and surely impressed the crowd AND Moana with his dance. When he sat back down, he looked pretty well done with himself and out of shock, Pekai was again too late to jump up and was cut short by another man, Pekelo, dancing the life out of him.

With every new coming possible suitor, Pekai's hopes drained from his body. One by one, all of them were perfect examples of a husbands Chieftess. It was silent for some seconds and the young fisherman realized Moana was going to give the Lei's now. Jumping up, he felt all the eyes on him. Moana had a look of what seemed like a mix of chock and curiousity. He looked at the drummer men and they began to do the same rythm as they did before.

Pekai was frozen at first, not knowing what moves to use. Soon however, when he saw Moana's mixed gaze turn into one of confusion and then downright almost irritation he directly knew what to do.

He imitated the waves, Moana's favorite thing. It was completely different from what the other possible suitors did and it sure catched Moana's interest. When he was done, the daughter of the Chief smiled, grabbed the first lei around her neck, acoronal adored with light pink flowers and soft green leaves and placed it around his neck.

The Lei of Personal Interest.

Pekai was speechless and almost couldn't bring himself to sit down. Luckily, someone grabbed his arm and snatched him towards the ground, letting him sit harshly on the hard earth with a grunt.

Next was his cousin Henare, who had put off a haka for the young woman. the second Lei, one of yellow flowers, was a sign of Family Admiration or Respect. Henare's family was close to that of the royal family, so Pekai was not surprised that his nineteen year old relative got that particular lei.

Mavia got the third Lei, green leaves and vines were use for the Lei of Impressed Interest. Nobody thought anything less after his stunning change of behaviour and performance.

There were five possible suitors left. Pekelo, Lasalo, Tolo, Akamu and Mahana.

Pekai could see that Moana was having a hard time deciding who would get the fourth Lei, which meant Sensual Interest. A red colored Lei, directly showing it's meaning through the color. This was one of the more important Lei's and would directly give away a preference from Moana's side.

Finally making a decision, her feet brought her to the oldest of the five left, Mahana who actually once had a wife, but she died of child birth. The twenty-five year old smiled at Moana, encoraging her on coming to him and giving him that important Lei. At the last possible moment where there could be confusion on where the future Chieftess could go to, her feet turned that small three centimeters and carried herself to Lasalo, who from the moment the Lei was around his neck, grinned from ear to ear.

Pekai could see jealousy all over Mahana's face, and was happy he wasn't Lasalo at that moment.

The last Lei, flowers of white and blue, was Curiousity Interest. Meaning that Moana was interested in the guy, but didn't know anything from him, not to confuse with Pekai's Lei, the Lei of Personal Interest. Which meant being interested in him while already knowing him.

She looked around again, Mahana aready not giving her any interest anymore. She probably stepped on his pride, Pekai thought.

Pekai tried to analyse every single one of the left over possible suitors. Tolo and Moana were not used to being around each other, so that could have triggered the option of the last Lei for the Maui wanna-be. Akamu was a young hunter, just Moana's age and never really had the opertunity to speak to her because he was actually scared of the water. However, their last voyage made him accept it a bit more and now people could see him at the shore from time to time. Pekelo is a different story however, he and Moana have never been on the right path together and it really confused Pekai when the muscle build man stood up to dance for her.

Done with his analyzing, The twenty year old watched Moana's every movement. It looked like she thought of every possible outcome like he did too, because she began her walk to the young hunter, who didn't believe what was happening. The blue and white colored Lei was around his neck in seconds and with that, the fertility dance was closed and everyone had to go to their fales for the night.

Pekai, Akamu, Lasalo, Mavia and Henare, were named as Moana's suitors and had a year to win her heart. That year was filled with competive wrestling, catching the biggest fish, or in Akamu's situation, a nice prey, and flirty words and glances. To Pekai's surprise, she chose him in the end.

\------------------------------

The memory was trown in the back of his mind when he heard a distance giggling. His sister and Tala were playing tag and abandomed the village to play on the shore. Watching for a while together with Sina, He smiled when Tamataki 'accidantly' tripped, giving his five year old daughter an ultimate chance to strike and poke her before noticing him and running in his direction, retrieving a warm hug and a honi.

"Aren't you supposed to sleep my little Minnow?" Pekai asked his daughter, who sheeplishly giggled and hid herself in her Fathers strong and tattooed chest. A chuckle rumbled in his chest, but it was soon gone when thundersounds replaced the calm nature sounds of the island.

Picking his daughter up, Pekai began to walk back to the village in a fast pace, followed by Tamataki and Sina. Warning everyone else to stay in their fales, Pekai couldn't do anything else then worry about his distant wife, who probably was now in the middle of that horrendous storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda an insight of Moana and Pekai's past (will probably be doing more of these) to let you understand their sort of forceful marriage where both have accepted their faith, Moana on the fact of never finding her true other half, thus marrying a man she knew and trusted, and Pekai, giving his wife the love he always had for her, but never truely getting it back.
> 
> The signs of the lei's, which color they had and what they meant are not real, I found them out myself~
> 
> Also, the idea of the Fertility Dance was from another fanficwriter odme1 on DeviantArt. If you don't have DA, the fanfic can also be found on Ao3 as New Shores, it has an amazing story line and is worth the read!
> 
> Samoan words:
> 
> Fale- hut, house
> 
> Aveolela- sunbeam
> 
> tatau- tattoo's


	7. Chief Manaia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> extra long chapter for ya'll xD (5777 words) I didn't want to split it cause i didn't find a good part to do so and I kinda liked the idea of having one incredible long chapter between all those with 2700 words lmao

The two wayfinders have been on sea for 2 days now. No water and only fish to ease the hunger.

"Just great, we still have to find the right course again, have no water and just got out of food. Just GREAT!" The Demigod said for the so manyist time. Moana rolled her eyes. "Stop complaining and look for the current you idiot. Maybe we can find another island to stock up on food and water then." 

"I don't follow orders of a girl, Curly." Moana sharply turned around to face the big man with an angry scowl on her face. "Woman, Maui. I am a woman and the Chieftess of my village, thank you very much." She bit back and turned around again to fasten a rope.

"You still act as your eight year old self." He nonchalantly mentioned and Moana growled. "I was sixteen! I was a teenager back then and it has been ten years Maui! Ten years and you decide to just WALTZ BACK TO TE FITI AND BREAK HER HEART!" Moana screamed the last part, exhausted by the lack of sleep and dehydrated by the lack of water in her system.

"I DID NOT BREAK HER HEART!" The tattooed man screamed back, not at all pleased by this accusation. "That idiot decided to steal it and I wanted to hold him back!" Maui growled out, not wanting to scream anymore, knowing they still have a long way to go together.

Crossing her arms, Moana decided to give him the silent treatment until it was really necessary for her to ask or tell him something. Maui, deciding the same, adjusted his leaf skirt and got back to steering.

A troubled sea made it hard for the two of them to concentrate because of their few hours of sleep in the 48 hours on the ocean. Moana began to lean on the very comfortable mast, the rocking of the canoe slowly lulling her to sleep. Maui saw it happen, but didn't say a thing when the Chosen One slowly slided down from the wooden pole to sit on the deck.

The sun slowly disapeared and made place for the moon and it's stars. Maui looked for the constelation of Te Fiti and made the waka go a slight bit to the left. It was still a bit cloudy so it took the Demigod more effort on keeping his canoe on the right current. The blue nightsky looked darker then usual and it only encouraged Maui more to keep on going in a fast pace. Halfway the night, the wayfinder saw a big black spot on the horizon, an island.

With food hopefully.

Movement on the canoe catched his attention, when the chieftess of Motunui slowly sat straighter and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Sleep-drunk, she looks around her, when finally spotting the Demigod, he decided to speak. "Had a nice beauty sleep, Queen Moana?" A half angry and confused Chieftess watched him weary and grunted, still too sleepy to argue back.

"Where are we?" Moana asked while standing up and leaning towards the mast. "See that big black shape over there?" Moana looked where Maui gestured to. "We're going that way, hopefully it isn't inhabited by bloodthirsty people or monsters, because I really need some food and sleep at the moment." As on cue, both their stomach growled loudly.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep.." Moana appologises, but Maui waves it away with his hand. "Not a big deal, you're a mortal after all, you need your sleep, surely if you don't have food to keep your energy coming."

Hours go by and the black spot become more and more green with the light coming from behind them. It looks like a pretty inhabitable island and secretly, Moana wishes nobody lived there so her village could move from Motunui to this gigantic island. However, fire burning and wooden structures showing told the duo otherwise.

Crossing the easy reef, Moana and Maui have been noticed by the people living there, and they gathered on the shore. Weapon in hand and woman and childeren in the back, a strong looking Chief regarded them with a concentrated glance, looking for any weapons on them or on their small canoe. Finding nothing, he mentioned his warriors to lower their Tao's and Talavalu's, standing in a more relaxed position that still showed his power as Chief.

By now, Moana and Maui have stranded with their waka and the Chieftess slowly got off the small boat, unsure if she was actually allowed to do so. Once she stood next to the raft, the Chief opened his arms and smiled at her. Surprisily, when he spoke, it was Moana's exact language.

"Welcome to Mui-Tetao-Ui. From who do we get this asiga?" The man asked. Flabbergasted, Moana could not answer, and so, Maui took the introductions in his own hands.

"This is Chieftess Moana Waialiki of Motunui. Restorer of the Heart of Te Fiti and first mortal to wayfind again after a thousand years." He said, and clearly got the Chief of Mui-Tetao-Ui by surprise. He sank to his knees and bowed for the two wayfinders, letting his people do the same.

"We have heard of your story, Chieftess Moana, and we are honored of your and the Demigod's visit." The Chief acknowledged the two and stood up again. Moana, shaking her head to think right again, had a surprised and honored look on her face. Deciding to thank him, she spoke. "Thank you for the warm welcome Chief.. umm.." Realization crossed the man's eyes when he realized he hadn't said his name yet. "Chief Manaia." He quickly told her.

Smiling, Moana began to thank him again. "Thank you for the warm welcome, Chief Manaia."

Manaia Peluga stood in silence for a bit, before thinking a honi was in place for this rare encounter. Pressing their nose and forehead together, Moana and Manaia shared a quick breath before separating. The thirty-seven year old Chief looked at the Demigod, who in his place looked rather bored.

"I'm kind of hungry, and saying there are people here, so already harvested fruit, can I eat?" Directly after Maui's statement, he got the familiar oar slapped against his stomach and a loud 'oof' came out of his throat. "Maui! Your manners!" The childeren giggled after Moana's motherly responce to Maui's ignorance and even some of the adults couldn't surpress their smiles. Rolling his eyes, Maui spoke again. "Excuse me, but we haven't eaten in days and we're dehydrated too, can we have some food and water please?" He grupily asked and Moana showed a smug grin towards the Demigod.

"Of course! Please, follow me." And with that, most of the crowd got back to their daily lives while Moana and Maui were leaded towards a cooking hut so they could fill their empty stomach.

"May I ask what's brings you here, Chieftess Moana?" The thirty-seven year old asked the hero, who first drank a bit of her coconut water before answering.

"Someone stole and broke the Heart of Te Fiti and Maui asked me to go to her and try to fix it. However, we stumbled upon the Island of Snakes and they said I couldn't do it-" She was interupted by Chief Manaia. "You survived an island full of snakes? And they could talk?" he asked her in disbelieve, and Moana corrected him. "Well actually, it were snakes and Nagas. Men who are half human half snake. Their king told me to go to an island called Koutimo after I received the Heart. So a certain La'akea could fix it." Manaia gave her a face of understanding. "And because there was nothing to eat on that island, you came here." He guessed the purpose of their visit. Moana nodded while eating a piece of pork, happy to have something else then fish for once.

"The both of you must be exhausted, I'll ask if a fale is ready so you can sleep inside of it." He mentioned and got out of the cooking fale. Directly when the tapas of the entrance were closed, Maui rolled his eyes and grunted. "Why did you have to embarress me infront of the whole village? You're not my mom." He shot to the Chieftess next to him, who let go of an irritated sigh. "Come on Maui, You were very disrespectful there." She only got another eyeroll that was followed by silence.

The tapa's got pulled aside again and Manaia walked in, together with a little girl, probably around the age of eight. Shy, she stumbled foreward and Moana took in the disheveled little girl. Like she wasn't cared for often. The Chief saw her stare and sighed. "This is Ailana. The daughter of a madman." He mentioned and the little girl with long uncombed locks hid herself behind the Chief. Moana looked at the little girl in pity. "What happend?" She asked when she looked back in the eyes of the older man. He sighed while sitting down, and Ailana directly sat on his lap, shielding herself with his arms. 

"Ikatakoe was his name," A light flickered on in Maui's head. Where had he heard that before? "he suddenly was gone one day. Nobody knew where he was and after two and a half weeks, he returned. Nobody really questioned it, because nobody wanted him around anyway. However, that night, Ikatakoe killed his whole family, from his grandfather, who hated him the most, to his childeren. We don't know if he fled with his wife or drowned himself, because his canoe is gone, but he did burn down his fale, in an attempt to kill Ailana too, but we were just in time to safe her."

Moana was too shocked to react, so Maui took his chance and asked him a bugging question. "How did he look like?" Confused, Manaia looked at the Demigod, but answered him anyway. "Dark brown hair, almost black eyes and tattoos over his arms and chest. Why?" The shapeshifter swallowed. "He was the one stealing the Heart of Te Fiti."

Silence broke into the fale and the three adults looked at each other. The Chief of Mui-Tetao-Ui had a hard stare in his eyes, his happy demanor long gone. "No wonder he looked so sad. He failed to do something to try and make us 'respect' him." He bitterly brought out. Moana shook her head, not believing it. "A human can never do that on his own, right? There normally is something in them that keeps them from stealing the Heart." Maui shook his head while sarcastically laughing. "He got the instruction from someone higher then mankind. Someone who wants more power then they already have, but can't get it themselves..."

Moana looked back at Manaia, thinking of something to say. "Was Ikatakoe religious?" The man snorted. "Depends on which God or Goddess you mean." "Doesn't matter." She directly replied back.

Repositioning himself, the Chief got Ailana to stand up and leave the fale, before speaking again. "He mostly prefered the night to be awake, and some of us already thought he worshiped the darker Gods. Not so long ago, before he disapeared, we realized he worshiped the Goddess of the Night, Hine-Nui-Te-Po." They all said the name in unision.

Maui growled. He should've know it. That woman always wants more power then was good for her.

Not hungry anymore, he stood up. "Is there anything to do around here? I want my mind cleared before we sail to Te Fiti again." Maui lowly growled out and Manaia stood up and nodded. "some burned trees still need to be carried away, together with the rest of the burned down house." Maui nodded and followed the Chief out of the fale. Moana, not knowing what else to do, followed the two men into the forest and on a small pathway. They had to dodge some people who came from the other side to get the wood to the village and some kids carrying smaller things like pots or half burned tapa cloth.

Arriving at a black with ash covered yard, Moana could almost see the memories that are now destroyed. Maui broke down one side of the fale and began to carry it on his shoulder, back from where they came from. Moana looked back at the burned down house, sighing sadly. Manaia grabbed some black burned clothes and gave them to Moana. "Just wait a minute and I'll come with you." She nodded and soon walked side by side with the Chief back to the village.

"So tell me Chieftess Moana, how is your life on Motunui?" Chief Manaia began a simple conversation to let the time go by. "Ohh... Well, normal I guess? Nothing too spectacular. Looking if everything is alright around the village, seeing my husband from time to time, playing with my daughter at the end of the day, and so on. You?" She smiled at him while he smiled back, however instead of answering her question, he kept on going and asked another question instead. "A husband huh? And a daughter? What are their names?" Rolling her eyes at his ignorance, she decided two could play this game. "So how is your life going?" 

Chucking, the Chief shook his head. "You are a fast one. No wonder they say great things about you." He complimented her, causing Moana to slightly blush. "What can I say? I'm pretty awesome." She says while smirking at him, letting her role as Chieftess fall down for a bit.

The late thirty old man smirked back, loosening up a bit too. "Your manners, Chieftess Moana Waialiki of Motunui!" He joked because of her laid back demeanor, and got a light slap on the shoulder in return. "Ohh hush you. But now for serious, how is your everyday life?" She questioned him and Manaia sighed with a smile, giving up on the game.

"Well, same as yours actually. Checking if everything is alright and then being together with my wife and childeren." He mentioned and Moana hummed. "Childeren hm? How many?" The woman ali'i questioned again, and the man sighed with a hidden chuckle. "Four, my oldest a boy of fourteen, then a twin of girls, both look almost exactly like their mother, they are twelve, and my youngest is a bit of a late coming kid, six year in counting and acts like he's a warrior already."

Hearing the strong man talk about his childeren brought a smile upon Moana's face. "How about your kid? how old is she?" It was now Manaia's time to question her. "She's getting six in the rain season and is almost a complete replica of me, if it wasn't for the slightly bigger nose and more shy personality." The man hummed and asked another question. "You never told me the name of your husband and daughter." Moana looked at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Neither did you, if I remember correctly." Manaia doesn't remember the last time since he had so much fun in talking to someone. Openly laughing he shook his head. "No I haven't, and I see you won't tell me yours if I don't tell mine, so here it goes, I won't say them second time." He warned and Moana nodded with a smug look on her face. "My wife's name is Sefina, she's five years younger then me, we um.. "He coughed for a moment, trying to gather some courage. "We had sex on a random feast when she was seventeen, when we found out she was pregnant, we had to marry directly. Me and Sefina don't come along very well actually, so our relationship is kinda rocky. I don't even understand that we have four childeren ." He admitted with a strug and Moana gave him an assuring pat on the back. Smiling towards the Chieftess, he continuoud his introduction of the childeren.

"My oldest son is named after my best friend I lost during a hunt, his name is Lagiloto." Moana smiled at that part. "That's very kind of you, and a beautiful name too." Manaia smiled down at her. "Thank you, I didn't have to think twice in naming him so, and Sefina didn't mind either." Rubbing his shoulder in comfort one more time, Moana nudged him to continuou. "My two daughters have similar names, because it would be easier to call them. Lalago and Leinani and they perfectly live on them too." He chuckled with the last bit of information he told his fellow ali'i, who chuckled too. "My last son's name is Kolinaisi, because he was born in a storm, get it?" He nudge Moana's side and she gave out a girly giggle, which cause the both of them to blush and awkwardly smile at each other.

"So um... The names of your husband and daughter?" He asked while they walked on some self made bridge of rock and wood, over a little stream. "My husband's name is Pekai, he was my best friend before our marriage, and while he was my suitor, he showed me more love then the other suitors I chose from my Fertility Dance. He also made our fale, even though he was a fisherman, he had a hidden talent for making constructions." They were almost back at the village of Mui-Tetao-Ui, they could hear the childeren laugh about something. "My daugher is named after my grandmother, Tala, because she always believed in me and told me to go places, so I thought it was a nice tribute." Manaia nodded, thinking the same, and they suddenly stepped in the clearing, directly seeing the source of the giggling childeren.

They had pinned the big Demigod down and played on top of him while he protested. Moana couldn't keep the giggle at bay while seeing her friend on the ground with ten or so little kids on his shoulders and back. She was still stuck in her relaxed tease talk with Manaia.

"You alright there Maui?" She heard grumbling as response an chuckled, looking sideways to the Chief if the island, who was smiling at the playing childeren.

"Come on, let's put these in the stock fale." He mentioned after a silence and Moana followed him like Pua did with her when she was younger. Arriving at the said place, a woman just came out while carrying some fish and bananas. Moana could hear Manaia silently sigh and directly smile afterwards. She knew that smile, she used it herself. "There you are Sefina! I've been looking for you all day." He 'happily' told his wife while walking in a faster pace towards her. Moana kept her walk, so they could have some time before she had to interupt them.

When she eventually came to a small feet distance, Sefina smiled. "You must be Chieftess Moana from Motunui?" Moana smiled back, originally not wanted to be noticed, but she couldn't do anything about it now. "Yes, that's me." With another friendly nod, Moana got inside the stock fale and placed the burned clothes where she could see similar things laying on the ground.

Getting back outside, Manaia just planned to go inside and place the leafes that used to be the roof, next to the burned lavalavas.

Meanwhile, Moana and Sefina awkwardly stood next to each other. Trying to make small talk, the wife of the Chief asked a simpe question. "Didn't have any food left on your canoe when you came here?" The Chieftess shook her head. "No, and no water either. For a solid day or so." Sefina made a face of understanding. "Then... I welcome you on Mui-Tetao-Ui." She said with a high pitched voice. Moana smiled and said a silent 'Thank you'.

Manaia soon came back from the fale and smiled at both women. "I thought about something." Waiting for their aproval 'hmm?' to be heared, He continioud. "Why not give a big feast because Maui the Demigod and Moana, sevior of the Heart of Te Fiti, came by for a visit?" Moana had to laugh, but Sefina rolled her eyes at her husband. "You are the Chief, Taiga. You choose." With that, Sefina repositioned the basked on her shoulders and left the two Chiefs by themselves.

"Taiga, eh?" Moana jokily said and Manaia sighed. "Please don't bring that up."

A little while later, Chief Manaia had told the elders of Mui-Tetao-Ui about the feast and they all agreed, trying to lift the spirit for the loss of a whole family because of a lunatic.

Moana and Maui have slept that afternoon, so they could get their energy back before the feast started. Or well.. Only Maui was attacked by sleep, Moana couldn't close one eye because of a snoring Demigod in the other room of the fale. Trying to focus on other things to distract herself, she hears muffled talking from outside. Listening closer, the Chieftess found out that it were kids talking about her and Maui.

"Are you crazy? What if dad found out? We don't even know Chieftess Moana, and maybe she's sleeping." A girl voice, similar to the high pitch of Sefina, said.

"But what if she isn't? We can check right? I mean, who can sleep with such snores?" Moana had to chuckle lightly, the other girl had a point.

She heard muffled agreement and realized they would get inside any moment now. Looking for something to do, she found a comb made out of a shell and began to untangle her hair. 

With great difficulty...

The hanging tapas were shoved aside and there were four childeren coming in. An awkwardly long one, two identical girls, and a cute little boy who held the hand of one of the girls.

"I told you she was awake!" one of the girls said, causing Moana to smile. "The snoring of my friend over there doesn't really help." She said while gesturing with her head towards the direction of the loud mafuiʻe noises. The girls giggled and stepped closer, clearly going to introduce themselves. 

"My name is Leinani and this is Lalago. We're twins if you haven't noticed." Moana gave them a white smile, directly knowing these must be Manaia and Sefina's childeren. "This," Leinani nudged the little kid that stood behind her. "is Kolinaisi. He was born in a storm." Moana looked at the little boy, giving him a motherly glance, directly relaxing him.

Moana stood up to greet the oldest one, who kept to himself in the opening of the fale. She already knew his special name, but didn't want to give the impression their Father spoiled a lot of them already, so she did the easy aproach. "You must be the oldest, what's your name?"

The kid was just beneath Moana's eyelevel, but he stood proud when he heard the question being asked. "My name is Lagiloto, I've been named after the bravest man my Father has ever known, and I am the next Chief in line of this island." Moana had the urge to raise one brow for the way he talked to her, but all she did was cross her arms and apear a bit taller, showing him in a non-verbal way that, even if she was a woman, she still had more title than him, saying she was already Chief of her own island and restorer of the Heart of Te Fiti.

Seeing his mistake, Lagi bowed his head in submission and cleared his throat silently. "I am sorry for the way of introducing myself Chieftess Moana, I can let my pride be the best of me sometimes." Satisfied with his apology, Moana ruffled his hair. "It's okay boy, just remember that showing your pride and telling your title in hight detail can sometimes be felt as an attack towards the other person." She told him and he nodded silently, a small blush adoring his face.

Getting outside with the four offsprings of the Chief, Moana decided to look around the village for a bit before the feast would start.

Stumbling upon some women making new lavalavas, she decided to see how they made them. It wasn't much of a difference so Moana decided to turn and go to explore another part of the village, if it wasn't for an older woman to call for her. 

"Chieftess Moana, would you mind helping us? We thought Demigod Maui could use an actual 'ie instead of that leaf skirt he wears..." Some women make disgusted faces after the old woman said the ugly truth. Moana agreed and helped them with a pattern that would suit the egoistical jerk pretty well.

With all the help they needed, they were just done in time before nightfall and before the feast would start. Being gifted with a new pareo herself, Moana thanked the women and went to the fale she and Maui shared. trowing the new Lavalava on his face, Maui directly woke up from his sleep, grabbing the cloth to be able to breath again. "What is this?" He asked angerly. "Your new lavalava." Moana nonchalantly stated. "If you don't wear it it'll be a sign of disrespect, just saying." With that, she left his room to change herself too.

Some time later, just when Moana was done making a braid in her long hair, Maui grupily got out of his side of the fale and looked at Moana. "Now happy?"

The Chieftess looked at him and smiled. The green 'ie with leaf patterns and some of his animals really suited him. "Come on Maui, it can't be you don't like it?" Moana tried to loosen him up and he sighed. "It is pretty awesome, yes..." He told her and Moana did a victory dance in her head.

"And your pareo looks nice too, they did a good job on it." He told her with a notion of his head towards the soft woven tapa she was now wearing. She looked at the red colored clothing with the kowhaiwhai symbols and smiled, they sure did an outstanding job with this one too.

Together, they walked to the beach, where the feast would be starting soon. The childeren of Chief Manaia nudged Moana to come and sit with them, while Maui was eyed by some older girls and young women, causing him to turn in that direction. The Chieftess feels a weird feeling creeping up in the pit of her stomach, but didn't know what it meant. Trying to ignore it, Moana sat next to Sefina after a polite 'Hello'. Darkness soon fell down on the big island and big fires were made, casting huge shadows of the fales and trees to fall down on the ground.

Soon, a figure of a man stands infront of the fire, face painted in black paint, it was hard to see who it was, until she was nudged in the side by Leinani. "It's Dad, that's why he isn't sitting next to us." Moana made a face of understanding and looked back at the Chief. She also noted that Leinani was the outgoing one of the two, so Moana wouldn't be able to miss who was who.

 

The man infront of the fire raised his hands and the constant drumming and talking of the people stopped. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of the fire or babies making typical baby noises.

Just before the moment that people would get irritated by the silence, Manaia spoke. "Welcome, brothers and sisters on this unusual feast! A Feast for Maui, the Demigod and creator of many things we are now living of." Many agreeing whispers could be heard, and the Chief held his hand up again to silence them. Moana was in awe from the respect and power he held and was determined to try this sort of feast on Motunui too one day. "There is another person of great inportance in our mids. A Chieftess from an Island far from here." Many people turn their heads, looking for her and some stare at her with respect and exitemend. "This is Moana Waialiki, Chieftess of the island of Motunui and restorer of the Heart of Te Fiti and first mortal to sail again." Clapping could be heard and Moana wasn't used by the attention she was getting, so she played with a lose strand of hair in the braid she made while blushing and giving a shy smile.

Maui, who was just flexing his muscles for a young woman, was irritated by all the attention Moana was getting. He was the first one to be mentioned, but Chieftess Curly get's aplause? 'Phuh.. Mortals, I'll never understand them.'

Once again, Manaia held his hand in the air and directly spoke again. "So what better way to celebrate this amazing encounter then with a Feast with dances?" A lot of cheers could be heard and their Chief smiled wide, got to his place between Moana and his wife and spoke. "Let's start with a dance! Lagiloto, show us your moves." He winked at his fourteen year old and the boy jumped up. He was supposed to start the feast as the oldest son of the Chief.

Moana was confused for a moment. In Motunui, the Chief's childeren were supposed to do the Taualuga only at the end of the feast. Or perhaps it's only now? Maybe he won't even do that particular dance. Shaking the thought off, she enjoyed watching the hard and warrior like haka the young Chief in training showed his village, crushing Moana's thought of what the dance would be.

With pride in his step, Lagiloto sat back down next to his mother. Next were the girls that originally sat with maui, so now, he sat on his own, completely bored.

Moana had to chuckle with his expression. Flirty square of muscles had it coming, they didn't look fancy for nothing. The Demigod looked at her direction with a irritated look on his face and Moana rolled her eyes.

When the tamaitai were done dancing and Maui got the attention his ego needed, the food was brought and they were all eating and laughing. Some were dancing for fun and soon enough the Kava was doing rounds. Moana began to feel lightheaded and when women asked her to dance with them, she didn't mind saying yes.

Not noticing that she was watched by a lot of men, she imitated the licks of the fire in the air, following both the drums and the beating of her heart, many had abandoned their food to watch, as did the other dancers with the dancefloor, to give her room for her on the spot thought of dance.

Suddenly, her drunken mind had the most crazy idea. She grabbed Chief Manaia Peluga and urged him to dance with her. Their Chiefs dance was highly encouraged, but two pair of eyes did not like what they saw.

Sefina was jealous towards the Chieftess from the start. With her perfect hips and kind eyes, she could get every man she wanted, including Manaia. It didn't help that her dancemoves were the best she'd ever seen and that she urged her fellow Chief to dance with her. Angry, the Chief's wife turned her head to a certain Demigod, who didn't look pleased at at either.

Wondering about the chemistry between the Chieftess and the Demigod, She did not notice that the drums had made another rythm and Moana and Manaia sat back down with loud ploffs and sand flying everywhere.

"Phew, that was fun!" The thirty-seven year old Chief proclaimed in a really drunk state. The Chieftess giggled. "It sure was." She mentioned and shoved his shoulder before letting herself fall on her back and breathe heavely. Sefina rolled her eyes, unknowingly for the two ali'i's sitting next to her.

"I'm going to sleep." She told her husband with an angry undertone, indication he actually had to follow her and talk with her about this stupid encounter, but Mana was too drunk to notice and disbelievingly said; "But my little Sefina! The feast just started, and you are going to bed already? You're missing all the fun!" He let out a 'hic' at the end of his astonished drunk talking.

"I don't really have fun at the moment. Goodnight Manaia." With that, she left the circle of eating and dancing villagers. "Sefina! You just have to drink some more Kava! Get loose!" He yelled after her, but to no avail. Strugging, he went back to his food. "Her lose." Moana strugged too and ate some pork while finally noticing a big Demigod glaring her way.

Being the happy drunk Chief she is, just waved at Maui, causing him to be even more angry then before because of her drunken mind.

To distract himself from the Chieftess, he let's his eyes wander to one of the young women on his right, who was already looking at him with a faint drunk blush on her nose and cheeks. Smirking he flexed his muscles for her to admire and touch.

Little Kolinaisi was brought back at his families fale by his Mother, because a six year old shouldn't be out and about until so late in the night, together with Lalago, who didn't really like feasts and dancing so much.

After another long while of dancing, singing, laughing and eating, Lagiloto and Leinani performed a beautiful Taualuga as ending for the grand feast. The tribe goes to their fales one by one and soon Moana and Manaia are the only ones left, staring at the last flickering flames of the fire.

"I-" Moana burbed undladylike. "Phew.. I should go, it's getting late." The older man scrunched his cute pig nose. "Don't you mean early? The moon is almost gone again." He pointed out while the Chieftess tried to stand up, but fell flat on her behind, not being able to stay in balance. "Looks like your pretty butt still wants to sit next to me and watch the flames die out, eh." The chief joked and Moana giggled. "Well, okay. A little bit longer can't hurt." 

Staring at the smaller and weaker getting flames, Moana and Manaia began to doze off, letting her head rest on his shoulder, and letting his head rest on hers. They both fell asleep with a fuddle mind, embracing eachothers warmth as something they vaguely remember being the fire at first. Arms around the small Chieftess, the man let them both slowly sink down onto the comfortable laying sand. Moana, not having felt the comfortable warmth of arms and a strong chest in a long time, snuggled closer towards the drunken Chief and let a content sigh escape her lips. Finally falling asleep by the heartbeat of a man she has always wished to be with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> romance and drama, my two favorite things~  
> A little funfact: the name Lagiloto is actually two names in one; Lagi, meaning 'Heaven' and Loto, meaning 'Heart'. I thought it fitted well with the description.
> 
> Samoan words:
> 
> waka- canoe
> 
> Tao- a Samoan spear
> 
> Talavalu- club with 8 spikes, 4 on both sides 
> 
> asiga- visit
> 
> Honi- or hongi, a traditional Maori greeting where forehead and nose touch and you breath once in the same rythm, sharing a 'breath of life'
> 
> Ali'i - a Samoan high Chief
> 
> Lavalava- Samoan skirt, worn by men and women
> 
> Taiga- tiger
> 
> mafuiʻe- earthquake
> 
> Pareo- a cloth that can be worn as a dress and lavalava, only used by women
> 
> kowhaiwhai- a traditional Maori ornamentation. It is a combination of the Koru, Hei Matau, Moana (sea) and mangopare (hammerhead) to make a symphony of meaning. Strenght and unity.
> 
> (continuoud of the kowhaiwhai) Koru- can be used as necklace and symbol of new life, purity and peace. 
> 
> (continuoud of the kowhaiwhai) Hei Matau- fish hook (can be used as necklace) symbol of strenght, prosperity, abundance, fertility and respect for the sea
> 
> (continuoud of the kowhaiwhai) Moana (sea)- water and harmony with the forces of nature
> 
> (continuoud of the kowhaiwhai) mangopare (hammerhead)- natural abundance, strength and determination
> 
> tamaitai- women
> 
> Kava- a drink that was used for sedating effects, but could also be used as alcohol
> 
> Taualuga- a traditional dance performed at the end of a feast or dance performaces done by the oldest son or daughter of the Chief.


	8. a packed morning

Pain in Moana's head forces her to wake up with a grunt. Inhaling sharply and stretching out, her arms brush against a warm underground with some edges. Stretching her legs second, her tiny feet brush against something the Chieftess' mind could vaguely register of being legs. Nuzzling into the weird underground, Moana finds out it was stretchable and soft. Scrunching her browns together, Moana had a hard time finding out where she was, because she was damn sure it wasn't Motunui.

Opening her eyes, she was looking at a hard, -but at the same time very soft looking- chest. Blinking a bit to get the sleep out of her eyes, she raised herself just a tiny bit to see who's chest it was. She gasped with her eyes wide open in shock.

She looked at the peaceful sleeping face of Chief Manaia Peluga, a man who was married and had four childeren. Franticly looking around in the hope nobody had seen them, she breathed out a sigh of relieve when the village looked as good as dead.

Suddenly feeling the huge headache coming back, she groaned and grabbed her head in both hands. "I've been so stupid for drinking so much..."

She felt shifting in the sand when the first signs of the older man waking up showed themselves. Also groaning and grabbing his painful head, Mana inhaled deeply before meeting Moana's eyes.

"I slept ouside?" He asked her and she snorted. "We slept outside." She corrected him, which made him sit up directly. "You're kidding." He asked in a slight panicking tone, and Moana shook her head, directly grabbing it with her hands again, cursing herself for thinking that was a good idea instead of saying no.

"We didn't do anything, right?" Was his next question. Moana quickly got irritated by them, but she too wanted answers of the big black hole in her mind that was yesterday night. 

"I don't think so. We still have our clothes on, so I don't think we did anything." A huge sigh of relieve escapes the mans mouth and he let himself fall on the sand again. "Thank goodness.. I wouldn't have forgave myself..."

"Me neither.." Moana whispered, suddenly remembering that she actually enjoyed his warm body next to her.

"Moana, are you alright?" Manaia grabbed her shoulder to get his caring point across. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. I just... It's the hangover." She lied to him while giving him her best fake smile, not to make anything more difficult then they already were.

"I should... Probably get back to my fale before my Faletua notices I wasn't even at her side this night." He gave an apologic glance at Moana, who kept on her fake smile, however, pain creeping in her eyes at the same time. "That's alright. I should probably be going too, because I don't think that overprotective Demigod friend of mine would apreciate it if I wasn't in the fale." They both lightly chuckled. "Alright, I'll see you.. um.. When the sun is a bit higher." Manaia said while looking at the sky and chuckling again.

Steadying each other while standing up, they both got on their way to their fales.

Moana had the urge to stop and look back, but knew it was a stupid thought to think he would look back too.

Boy was she wrong.

Manaia couldn't look away while she was walking back to her fale, She looked troubled and irritated by something. Was she feeling guilty for sleeping by his side while both of them had partners? Hers far away and his just some pathway far? He had a hard time doing what he said he was going to do, turning around and going to his wife. Groaning in irritation of his own choices and the bursting headache, he sat back down and looked at the Ocean.

Moana's waka was still there, safely secured on the sand with some ropes. Wanting to inspect it, Manaia walked towards the canoe, touching it's sail and tracing the side which was carved with symbols and sea animals. Moana's oar was laying on the deck, in sight were everyone could see it. The curious Chief grabbed the paddle by it's handle and was face to face with a little signature. Tracing his finger on the heart and Hei Matau, he brought his browns together as he thought about Moana Waialiki's relationship with the Demigod Maui.

The heart confused him. Was it a friendship thing? Something more? His hangover headache got bigger the more he thought about it and he angerly stored the oar back where he found it.

With a fumming mind, he turned around and looked at the ocean to calm himself. Watching the waves always helped him with a troubled head.

Back at Moana's fale, Maui hadn't slept all night. He expected Moana to go trough that door every moment, but she didn't. Angry with himself for not dragging her with him, he hoped she didn't do anyting stupid. Finally hearing feet walk towards the small village hut, he trew the hanging tapas aside and stood eye to eye with Motunui's Chieftess.

Not taking in her troubled apearance, Maui directly lashed out to her. "Where have you been!? The feast has ended a half round of the moon already and you only decide to come back now!?" Moana gave him a harsh glance and tried to shove him aside. "Let me in Maui." Standing his ground, he replied. "Not until you tell me where you've been!" Moana massaged her temples, trying to get rid of her headache before answering. "Maui, I have a splitting hangover headache, I woke up on the beach next to a man that isn't mine, I'm still extremely tired and we should go back on course somewhere in the day, so please, let me inside."

"You what!?" Maui exclaimed out loud and got a slap on his chest in return. "Be quiet!" Moana said trough clenched teeth while holding her head.

The demigod grabbed her by the arms and dragged her inside the guest fale. Letting her sit on a tapacloth, the big man got the hanging tapa back in place before sitting infront of her. "You slept with someone?? You have a husband on another island Moana!" He scolded her and the Chieftess sighed, already knowing this gruesome fact.

"We didn't do anything, that's all I know." She mumbled and Maui stared at her. Half angry and half awkwardly compassionate, he decided to tell her what she did.

"Do you remember you danced?" He asked her the simple question. She nodded slowly, not wanting her headeache to be any worse. "Do you remember how you danced?" She shook her head. "You danced like the fire." Moana snorted . "How could I dance like fire?" Maui deadpanned before answering. "You literally danced like the fire. Following it's flames and you made sliiighlty sensual movements."

"I didn't-"

"You did." Moana groaned while placing her painful head in her hands. "Please tell me no man danced for me..."

"Well... Nobody danced FOR you, but... You did urge someone to dance WITH you." He hinted. Already having a clue who she urged to dance with her, she let her back fall on the ground of the fale. "Please don't tell me I danced with Chief Manaia." Maui cleared his throat. "Then I wont."

Groaning even harder then before, Moana tried to hide her face in her hands and made a mantra of 'no's between her hands.

"Well, to be honest it's your own fa-"

"I KNOW Maui! But why didn't you stop me!?" Moana exclaimed while trowing her hands in the air. Maui strugged. "I... Kinda got distracted after you began dancing on your own. If you know what I mean." Maui winked and flexed his muscles, causing Moana to sigh and rub her temples again out of annoyance for the self centred Demigod.

Then again, did he mean he was watching her dance, or did he mean he was busy with other women? Shaking her head and too tired to ask, she let the question go.

"So, maybe it's better if we go back on the sea today?" Maui questioned, eyes drooping close. Moana nodded, really wanting this task to be over.

"Maybe you should sleep Maui, you look kind of tired." Moana motherly told the Demigod. He nodded and stood up, but before he got to his room, he turned around again. "Yuu'll be alright?" Moana nodded while rubbing her forehead and Maui left the young Chieftess alone in her part of the fale.

Wanting to clear her head, Moana made her way to the beach again to dance with the waves. making sure to avoid the village square and the place where the Feast was held, the Chieftess walked and struggled trough some kind of small jungle forest. Finally hearing the sound of waves crashing on shore, she walked faster and finally found the clearing.

Toes curling in the warm sand, the woman sighed contently, letting the breeze help her in untangling her braid. Her hair now freely cascading down her back, over her new pareo.

Walking toward the water, the ocean happily welcomed her by playfully splashing her ankles. Laughing merrily, Moana began the dance she remembered learning long ago from a woman her village thought was crazy.

She quietly began to sing her grandmothers song.

"I like to dance with the water, the undertow and the waves." The waves splashed on her feet in the rythm she was going.

"The water is mischievous, ha! I like how it misbehaves." With that, she had to chuckle when a huge wave made her shins and knees wet, ofcourse, together with her pareo.

"The village may think you were crazy. Or said that you drifted too far." Her face fell with the memory.

"But once you know what you like, well, there you are." There was another verse, but with that one Gramma Tala never danced. Moana wasn't used on singing it either, but she still remembered it. Just before she wanted to sing again, she was disturbed by a child's voice.

"Chieftess Moana?" The woman frowned, she could not remember one of the kids she talked to having that voice. Turning around, Lalago stood on the wet line where the water stopped.

"Lalago? Why up so early?" Moana smiled at the young girl, who strugged in response. "I woke up with dad creeping into the fale... He probably slept outside." trying to look surprised, Moana let out a low 'ohh' and gave the daughter of the Chief a closed smile. "Care to join me in dancing?" She asked and Lalago's face lit up happily, nodding, she skipped towards the Chosen One and looked at her in expectation.

Moana was going to start over again, but decided to change her grandma's speech for the little one while she teached her the special dance.

"You are your Mother's daughter, shy and well reserved." She winked at the twelve year old, who blushed.

"Mind what your parents say but remember" She held the child's gaze.

"You may hear a voice inside." In a smooth and elegant motion, her fingertips brushed along Lalago's cheek, she couldn't help but pinch them softly.

"And if the voice starts to whisper, to follow the farthest star." She gestured towards the sky, it was a shame it was morning and no stars shimmered in the sky.

"Lalago, that voice inside is who you are." She ended the dance. The young girl smiled, but was confused at the same time.

"Y-you sang so-something else when I j-just came here." Embarresly blushing by her confession, Moana wondered of the way she spoke was just because she was nervous to talkt to her, or because she stuttered.

"I... Yes, I sang something else, but I just decided to continuou my song while you were here too. I changed it a bit so it would suit you." She nudged the Peluga decendant playfully and continued speaking. "May I ask you a question, Lalago?" the girl nodded silently.

"The reason why you don't speak much, is it because you stutter?" It wasn't a careful aproach and Moana clearly saw the discomfort creeping on the girls back, but she was determined to know. "I mean, my sister in law has the same problem, so I wondered if you did, too." Lalago nodded quietly, directly letting Moana know why she didn't talk so much. 

Trying to lift the mood, Moana sat on her knees and cupped the little one's face. "I am sure you will be an amazing woman one day, blowing everyone's expectations away. Even with a stutter you wont be boss of." She encouraged the almost teen, who gave her a bright smile and nodded.

"Lalago Peluga, where are you?" A womans voice called in the distance. The girl gulped and looked at Moana with a helpless expression. "If I was you, I should go." The Chieftess whispered, but to no avail, because Sefina already saw the both of them on the beach.

Walking to the two in long and fast strides, the wife of the Chief gave the Chosen One a raised eyebrow. "Chieftess Moana... Up already?" The woman gave the skeptical mother a tight smile. "I'm a morning person, I like to see the sun come up." She lied the last part, but Moana really is a morning person, greeting the day with Gramma Tala's dance every new morning.

"Well them, Chieftess Moana, would you like to have breakfast with us?" The twenty-six year old didn't think that was a good idea, but didn't want to seem rude and didn't know where else to find the food without looking like a thief. She nodded and thanked the Chief's Faletua for the request.

The three of them walked to the Chief's fale. A big hut in the middle of the village. Beautiful carved figures could be seen on the wood and Moana made a mental note to ask Pekai to do this on their fale too.

Walking inside, the whole family was already seated, to Moana's surprise, an elderly couple was present too. Or this was the previoust Chief, or the parents of Sefina.

"Talofa, good morning." She politely told the family, who said it all back at her in unision.

"Moana sit next to me!" Leinani called out and got a disaproving look from her father. "Chieftess Moana, Leinani. She has a title and a legacy." Manaia strictly told his daughter, who's ears burned red from embarresment. "Excuse me, Chieftess Moana." The woman smiled at the twin. "It's alright. Everyone makes mistakes." At the mention of 'mistakes' the strong Chief changed his sitting position, not really comfortable with his former one.

Sitting between the twins, Moana took a quick glance at the elderly couple, who were intensly staring back at her. Clearing his throat the man spoke. "It's a honor to sit with a Chieftess of another island. I was the former Chief. My name is Enele and this is my wife, Huali. I hope you are having a wonderful stay already?" Moana nodded. "It is nice meeting you, Enele Peluga and Huali." The Chieftess said to them with a bow with her head. Suddenly, her gaze was fixed on the food that was given to her.

Breadfruit and Oka were served and Moana was greatful for the food. She kept sneeking glances at Manaia to see how he reacted on her presence and sometimes, she catched him staring.

Not making it suspicious that the two Chiefs didn't talk to each other, the man of the house asked the guest a question. "So Chieftess Moana, when are you planning on sailing again?" Just swallowing a bite of her fish, Moana answered quickly. "Maui and I agreed on leaving today, actually." the woman told the royal family of Mui-Tetao-Ui.

"Already?" Kolinaisi's high pitched childeren voice could be heard. Moana smiled apologetic at the kid in Manaia's lap. "Unfortunately I still have to 'save the world'... A Demigod has asked for my help after all." Moana was tugged at her arm on Lalago's side and she looked at the shy girl.

"A-after you saved the wo- world, promise to visit b-before you go back to Motunui." She pleaded and the young Chieftess just couldn't say no, and wasn't going to say no either. With one glance at the parents, the mother not so happy, but the father giving an assuring smile, Moana glanced back at Lalago and smiled, nodding. "I promise to come back and I'll tell how I kicked the villians ass." The twins giggled and the youngest gasped and giggled too, thinking it was funny how a Chieftess dared to use such words. Lagiloto and Manaia chuckled lightly and Sefina's moulth was half open. The elders had disaproving expressions, but didn't say anything because of the smiling faces of their grandchilderen. This Chieftess surely had the power in intertaining little kids.

"Let's get outside and start the day!" Chief Manaia anounced with a clap in his hands and the kids stood up and ran outside while yelling 'Tofa'. , Enele and Huali having a helping hand from the royal couple, also stood up and slowly made their way towards the opening of the fale. Sefina started cleaning of the leftovers and Moana wanted to help, but was politely declined to do so. The adult man led the younger women outside and they both were greeted by multiple villagers walking by and sun rays warming up their skin.

The Chieftess soon spotted her Demigod friend talking to some women who were making baskets. By the mention of her name, Moana perked up to look in the light brown eyes of Manaia and automaticly smiled sweetly at him, with a small hidden blush on her cheeks. She cursed the natural effect.

"You want to check the village with me? See if everything is alright?" He suggested and the woman nodded a bit too happily. "Yeah sure, let's go. What's first?" She said in a record time. The Chief of Mui-Tetao-Ui had to laugh. "Let's see of the fishermen are on the lagoon already." And made their way to the shore.

Just when they arrived, the last canoe left the beach to go on the darker getting water. "Ahh... Look like we're too late to wish them luck..." Moana didn't have any ear for his small talk, as she was getting worried by the darkening of the ocean. Looking up, the sky didn't look so healthy either.

"This isn't something natural and is the reason you have to go to the Mother Island. Am I right?" Manaia questioned and the woman nodded, touching the dark water.

"Manaia, did you recently rotate the fishing rounds?" Moana questioned and the Chief frowned. "Yes. We begin to catch less and less fish, just like ten years ago." The Chieftess' worries grew. "I have to hurry..." The inportant man got a concerend expression on his face. Without knowing, he grabbed her hand. "Do you really have to go Moana? Can't you stay a little bit longer?"

The woman sighed regretfully and shook her head. "I have to go.. Te Fiti needs me..." With pain in his eyes, Manaia looked at their joined hands tenderly before letting go. "I'll lead you to the foodstock fale, so you can grab the amount of food and water that you need." With that he turned around and began walking, Moana was quick to follow him.

"I promised your daughter that I would visit when I get back from Te Fiti, so I will return." She assured him. He only sighed. "It's not that, Moana. I'm worried something might happen to you while you are voyaging. Maybe you get eaten by a gigantic vasa manu feai or.. or whatever lives in the ocean!" He exclaimes angerly while trowing his hands in the air. The Chieftess calmed his nerves by friendly patting his back, not to cause suspicion, because some villagers began looking.

Walking again, this time in complete silence, Moana became saddened by the thought of how unfortunate the both of them were for meeting so late. But even if she had met him the first time she got to Te Fiti, she would have been too late. She was thinking about this because she was fairly sure the man next to her had catched feelings for her too.

The silence dragged on until the foodstock fale, where Manaia adressed a girl to find some tapacloth and baskets where Moana could store the food in. She gave a short nod and was off towards the women underneath the shade of some palmtrees. Getting inside, the Chief gestured towards the meat and fruit. "Choose what you want, it's all yours." Grabbing some banana's and coconuts, Moana didn't notice Maui coming in.

"Let me help with that, Curly." He mentioned and grabbed the fruit she was already holding. "Thank you maui. Are you going to carry them to the canoe? Or are you going to wait for the tapa and baskets to arrive so we can do them in there?" The Demigod pondered for a second before strugging. "Nahh, I'll just carry them like this. I'll be back before you can say your full title, my Queen." Without being able to point out to him that she wasn't a Queen, or even better, his queen, Maui was already gone. Snorting, she collected some fish and pork wrapped in taro leafs.

"The Demigod is very outgoing with you..." Manaia pointed out, remembering the little heart on the oar he found that morning. The Chieftess made a huffing sound. "Believe me if I say I have no single idea how that happened."

Making a sound of understanding, the Ali'i decided that it was better to help her then to just stand there, so he grabbed some fruit from her already full arms and carried them himself. He got a smile in return. "faafetai." He smiled at her 'thank you'. "Fa'afetai fo'i." He replied back.

Soon enough, baskets were brought together with some tapa cloth, just when Maui came back. "I think Moana could have said her full title by now, Demigod Maui." Manaia said with a hidden laugh. "The reason of my late coming are the offsprings of your island, Chief Manaia." Maui accused him and Moana rolled her eyes while filling the baskets. "Are you two going to keep on verbally fighting or are you going to help me?" Both the men sat on their knees to put the food and water away and all three carried some of it to the waka. 

People began gathering on the shore, sensing that the two wayfinders will soon get back on the ocean to save the world once again.

When the canoe was turned by Maui's inhuman strength, Moana and Manaia looked at each other. Emotions the both of them didn't understand were swirling like hurricanes in their mind and bodies.

"I wish you the best on your journey, Chieftess Moana Waialiki of Motunui, restorer of the Heart of Te Fiti. I hope you will not break the promise you told my daughter." He grinned at the last part and Moana gave him a honest smile. "I do not break promises, Chief Manaia Peluga of Mui-Tetao-Ui. I always remember them." She said the last part with a knowing glint in her eyes.

Grabbing her upperarms, Manaia gave her a meaningful Honi, ....one that was supossed to end moments ago...

Finally breaking apart, Moana felt a tugging on her pareo and looked downwards, seeing little Kolinaisi holding something in his tiny hands. It looked like something made of coconut fiber.

"For your daughter!" He exclaimed while holding up the necklace. Indeed made of coconut fiber with little predator teeth hanging on smaller made fibers. Moana sank down on her knees and smiled at the little boy. "Isn't it better if you keep it until I return? It won't be long, I promise." She winked at Koli, but he subbornly shook his head. "You should have it as goodluck charm, and so I don't forget I actually have it..." He admitted the last part. Laughing with a motherly warmth, Moana took the necklace and did it around her neck. It was surprisely big enough and the Chieftess thanked the youngest ataliʻi with a soft kiss on his cheek. He giggled in response and ran back to his mother Sefina.

Standing back up, Moana gave one last meaningful look at Manaia and turned around, jumped on the canoe and was pushed into the water by her Demigod friend Maui.

They crossed the reef and Moana gave one last look at the beautiful island that was Mui-Tetao-Ui, seeing little dots that were the villagers of that island, slowly leave the beach. There was one spot however, that stayed in place. On his head, he carried a royal headdress. The Chieftess did not look away until all she could see was a black spot on ocean blue water. Turning her head, she noticed Maui staring at her, but not say anything. Silently, they began their work on the canoe, making sure everything was steady and that they were on the right current. Finally being able to sit, Moana sighed.

Next stop, Te Fiti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you probably already noticed (or not), but I try to use as little as possible things that involve time, weight or length (like second, minute, hour, month, year, lb, oz, mile, yard, feet, inch) because they didn't have those words in that time yet (idk about month and year tho but meh) if I do use them, it is because I don't know how else to word it.
> 
> Samoan words:
> 
> Faletua- wife of a Chief
> 
> waka- canoe
> 
> fale- hut or house
> 
> Hei Matau- Fish Hook
> 
> Talofa- Hello
> 
> Breadfruit (ulu): A fruit in Polyesia
> 
> Oka: raw fish or seafood served with coconut cream
> 
> Tofa- goodbye
> 
> vasa manu feai- Ocean beast
> 
> Taro- tropical plant with edible leaves and roots
> 
> faafetai - thank you 
> 
> Fa'afetai fo'i- You're welcome 
> 
> Honi- or hongi, a traditional meeting between Maori, but can also be used as thank you or goodbye.
> 
> ataliʻi- Son


	9. A goddess' anger and a mortal's doubt

It was quiet on the canoe, the water was calm and the wind was in the duo's favor. However it was still a long way until Te Fiti and Moana didn't know how the Atua Fafine would eventually react and or look like when they would arrive. She also didn't know how far Koutimo was from the Mother Island. The woman had checked for the Star Lei Constilation before, but hadn't found anything that looked like it. She would have to check again after Te Fiti.

Maui has been awfully quiet the whole time, only saying instructions when he needed to. The Chieftess did not understand his actions on ignoring her, but she knew he would crack eventually. He couldn't keep his mouth shut forever, that just wasn't Maui.

"You know what I don't get?" he began while tying a rope.

'There we go.' Moana thought with a knowing smile.

"You have a husband and you just flirt with another ali'i! Are you even sane?" Moana's mouth stood open in shock at the accusation. She knew he would eventually tell her something, but this? "I flirted with another chief? It. Just. Happenend! We just had a click! And YES I'm sane! Thanks for doubting me." She shot back. "I can't do anything about the fact that I had an arranged marriage! Manaia was just a man whom was everything I ever looked for! Happy for knowing that now?!" she yelled at the Demigod, who gave her a stern gaze back.

"That man wasn't meant to be yours! Not even when we would sail the first time to Te Fiti and would have needed more resources!" Maui growled at her and Moana did exactly the same back. "I know that already! You think I haven't figured that out yet? I'm the one with the feelings here!" It got quiet after the woman's statement. Both fumming angerly. After a short time, Maui continioud their debate with a calmer voice, but one who clearly still held anger.

"So you are telling me you are the only one on the waka with feelings?" His gaze held a mixture of his previous anger and now hurt. "Of course not, I-" Moana was interupted while trying to save her skin.

"That's exactly what you said Moana. Do you think I don't have feelings? I'm a DEMI God Moana, not a GOD. Gods don't have feelings, but I do." Just when the Chieftess wanted to object he held up a big hand. "I sat 1000 years isolated from humanity on a pile of pebbles. AND YOU SAY I DON'T HAVE FEELINGS!?" After Maui outburst, Moana cried out in frustration.

"For the so manyist time Maui! I didn't mention you not having any feelings! I wasn't even talking about you! And how would you explain Te Fiti if Gods don't have feelings, huh? So stop being so selfish and be an actual Demigod." She stomped her foot on the ground in a childish manner, trying to get her point across.

"Te Fiti is the Mother of all Gods, of course she has feelings! And I am NOT selfish! Look at yourself, Chieftess Moana Waialiki of Motunui."

Moana didn't know what to shoot back. He was right. She was the Chieftess of her own Island, but it didn't feel that way. For her, Motunui was a cage from where Maui had saved her. She had discovered another island and met with someone from which she wished he was someone from her own tribe. She was selfish to even let that emotion towards the older man surface. Sadness crept on her spine, but she didn't want to let him win, so she gave him her best angry glare instead.

Maui's face softened, like something crossed his mind that made him calm again. "Look Curly, I care about you. I don't want your heart shattered because some random Chief came on our path and can't give you the love you desire from him." Sadness finally settles on the woman's face, showing Maui she only wore an angry mask to hide her sadness. "Besides, your actual husband is waiting for you back in Motunui. He is the one person who can give you all the love that you need. The child you got with him is proof of that, so please, understand that what whatever crosses your path on the journey that makes you, you, remember that the only real home you will ever have is in Motunui, next to your husband and daughter."

Moana had a twisted knot in her stomach. About her husband, he was right, but about her daughter, he was wrong.

The only reason why she had a baby was to get a next heir on the line of Chiefs. She still feels guilty about it since this day, but Tala did bring her and Pekai closer together.

Angry with Maui to bring this fragile subject on the surface, she got a real angry frown.

There was a silence following. Moana didn't want to look at Maui for maybe he would continiou, luckily, he didn't. A huge wave crashing on top of them caused the duo to stop their silence contest to go back to sailing. Of course, after multiple swearwords of the Demigod.

It was awkwardly silent for the following two sunrises when finally, they got the first signs of being close to Te Fiti. A sea bird cawed and flew over them, going to the way Moana and Maui hoped it was going.

Catching the wind, it only took the duo another quarter of the sun circle to get there. However, not long after they saw the sea bird and long after they spotted the Island Goddess, they notices something seriously wrong with Te Fiti. She was now sitting criss-scrossed instead of laying on her side. The place where her eyes were supposed to be were now huge waterfalls, flooting over her chest and tighs, letting most of her land dissapear. The water going through her eyes was pitch black, showing why the ocean was getting darker by the day. Most of her body was getting as grey and brown as stone, luckily not becoming Te Ka again. 

The closer they got, the more Moana saw the deep sad frown Te Fiti was showing. She was holding something to her chest. 'Probably the cracked Heart.' she guessed.

They crossed the reef that was previously Te Ka. Suddenly not able to catch any wind, the canoe dobbered on the lagoon. The Mother Island turned her attention to them soon after the wind stopped. She looked at Moana with sadness in her eyes, while she looked at Maui with anger and hate for being a part in breaking her Heart. Maui lowered his head, not wanting to piss her off even more for something he actually hasn't done.

After painful thinking and setting his pride aside, Maui nudged Moana and whispered. "Maybe it's better if you are the only one going on the island. She would probably trow a tantrum when I even look at a single sand grain. The Chieftess nodded, understanding his doubting feelings and made herself ready to jump in the -hopefully already- shallow water. However, she was still angry at him for letting that painful subject go above sealevel two moon circles before, so she said nothing.

When her feet, knees and lastly her tighs got deep in the black ocean water after her jump, Moana waded herself through the salt water and slowly got higher onto the shore. Te Fiti followed her with troubled eyes, forever doubtful of anyone daring to stand foot on her Holy Land again. Even if it was the restorer from ten years ago.

Her pareo and legs were drenched in black ocean water when Moana quietly made her way to the broken Goddess. She looked at the brown-grey with grass grown hands, fearing she was too late. She made eye contact with the Goddess, silently asking her to bring her hands down.

Slowly lowering her huge trembling hands, the Goddess unfolded them to show the cracked Heart. Green sparks flew out of the small cracks, who now all were connected with each other.

Leaning with a reasuring hand on the thumb of the Goddess, Moana made an attempt on grabbing the Heart, but huge green and grey fingers directly protected it again.

"I want to help you, Te Fiti. I can bring the Heart to someone who can fix it." The Goddess gave her an sceptical look. She still didn't release the hold on the cracked stone and kept looking at the Chieftess with a nerve wrecking glint in her eyes, from which the black water stopped streaming some time ago, but it left dark marks under the great Goddess' eyelits and cheeks.

Moana tried to let Te Fiti open her hand again by giving gentle strokes on the stone with moss growned thumb and a reasuring face towards the Mother Island. "There is a woman who can help you. SHe lives on the island Koutimo, under the Star Lei. Her name is La'akea. If you give me the Heart, I promise to go there and let the woman repair it and give it back to you as fast as possible. I will protect it with my soul." She assured the Goddess. The hand opened again slowly, showing it's content. The Heart looked weak and breakable, so Moana slowly leaned in to grab the fragile stone in both hands.

From the moment only one finger touches it's surface on the side, the cracks break open further and in Te Fiti's hand was now only broken pieces of what once was the Heart. Before the angry Goddess could close her rapidly rock changing hand, Moana snatched the broken pieces from the huge palm, securily stored it in a small side back she was wearing and ran back to the shore, into the lagoon and to Maui on the canoe.

Slowed by the water, Moana Waialiki was victim of the loud screaming of the Goddess of Life and Creation. Water flooded out of her eyes again and the ground shook like there was an earthsquake. All her island was now, was solid rock. No green plants or surviving wildlife to go with it.

Moana had to swim to the waka because of the rapidly growing waves. Maui helped the black colored soaken Chieftess up on the raft and they began sailing away, trying to avoid the huge waves that Te Fiti's tears are causing.

"What the heck did you do?!" He asked in disbelieve while looking at the broken pieces which once were the Heart. "I don't know?! From the moment I touched it, it just broke into pieces!" After a groan from the Demigod, he let the sail catch the wind he made. "Let's just hurry to Koutimo and hope we'll be on time." Moana nodded and touched both her Grandma's and little Kolinaisi's necklaces. She will go to Koutimo, repair the Heart and come back to Te Fiti to restore it. After that, she will go back to Mui-Tetao-Ui to say her final goodbye, to then return home.

Home...

By the thought of it, Moana frowned. What is home for her now? Was it with the nice and outgoing Peluga family on Mui-Tetao-Ui? Or was it with her husband and daughter on her own island, Motunui?

She had no choice than to choose for the latter. Maui had forced her in seeing the truth. Her place was on that island, she was the Chieftess, everyone counted on her with coming back.

Coming back home.

Moana sighed. Why had that egoistical Demigod have to bring that up? She shook her head and helped the said man with securing ropes.

Night fell on the iconical duo and Moana tilled her head to the sky to find the constilation they had to follow. It took them until the moon was highest in the sky to actually have a clue of a lei like star figure far down the horizon.

It was a sign that it was very far from Te Fiti and the Chieftess groaned. This will take quite some suns to get there...

They catched the wind to follow the Star Lei and luckily got on a perfect current, causing them to go faster than normal. The night turns into day, and that day turns into night again. Looking straight foreward, The woman wayfinder saw that they made huge progress with the perfect current they were luckily blessed with, and of course, with Maui's wind in their sail.

Inhaling deeply through her nose, Moana let go of a huge and relieving sigh after seeing the constilation come higher each night that passes. it has been four days by now and their food and water supply was again slinking into the moment where Maui and Moana had to make sure they were actually hungry or thirsty enough to eat or drink something. The Chieftess thought she could get something from Te Fiti before getting back on sea, but it looks like she was wrong.

Both the wayfinders took turns in sleeping, because they both have been on this journey for thirteen days, maybe not the longest they both had voyaged, but defintately the longest for their exausted minds from all the things they got trown down on them.

The canoe wobbled, causing Moana to almost lose her footing and fall in the water, but because of Maui's quick reflexes, he grabbed her just in time by her waist and pulled her close to him. "You okay Curly?" She nodded curtly, pushing herself away from him. She was still mad at the Demigod for everything he caused in her mind. All the problems she had hidden far away in her memory, were things now proudly laying on top because Demi Dog Maui digged them up, wagging his tail without actually noticing what a mess he made of her.

Grabbing her at the waist like that didn't really help either. She was vulnerable because of all the things happening and every little bit of affection she got made her confused on why every man she did not see on regular basis was so fond of her.

Adjusting her dirty pareo, Moana stood a save distance away from the big man, seemingly confusing him, but he decided to stay quiet about it, not wanting to unleash another fight, knowing that whatever they even talked about, someone was going to get offended.

Turning around himself, Maui sat back down with Moana's oar in hand, steering the waka on the current. 

Suddenly, the waves act up, making the water troublesome and keeping course harder. Moana directly sprang in action by tightning the ropes and sail, securing everything from the food in the storage area and keeping it locked, and looked in every direction for storm clouds.

Strangely enough, there weren't any.

Instead, the waves around them grew higher, now rocking the raft from the one side to the other. Something big was moving to the surface, Maui saw it from the waka's edge.

Suddenly the water sized up, letting a huge dragon-like head apear. It's snake body circling around the duo's small canoe. Smirking with sharp brown rotting teeth, the blue and green colored sami sauʻai looked down upon the two wayfinders.

"Well well, what do we have here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but I couldn't say no to a cliffhanger lmao
> 
> Samoan words:
> 
> atua fafine- Goddess
> 
> ali'i- chief
> 
> Waka- canoe
> 
> sami sauʻai- sea monster


	10. Tirakoni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A side note before you read this chapter, I imagen Tirakoni having an iconic villain sort of voice like Scar from the Lion King.

Moana was suddenly trown behind a massive back. "Tirakoni, from what do I have this... Pleasure." Maui let the last word drip out of his mouth like it was disgusting food.

The dragon like creature chuckled deeply, letting waves hug the small canoe by it's vibrations. "I thought I would stretch my body for a bit, after my 1500 years of being stuck deep down in the earth crust. I have noticed a strong presence here... Something I've been longing for so, so long... I even thought it was restored some time ago, looks like I was wrong. Now... it only feels... destroyed and... broken." The beast let his last word waver a bit, while turning his head to see the small woman behind the Demigod's back.

Where ever the beast's head turned, the Demigod turned too, so Tirakoni had no chance in seeing whoever was behind his back. He growled loudly, showing his displeasure. "I can smell your scent together with another one, Maui Tikitiki. You can't fool me with the fact nobody is behind your back... Or is it someone special to you, ohh mighty Demigod?" Moana could not see Maui's face at that comment, but his backmuscles betrayed his emotions.

"Don't drag this woman into our little problem, Tirakoni." The dragon snorted at Maui's words. "You have banned me to the deepest prison of Lalotai for 1500 years... that is not a little problem, Demigod." He snarled and the space between his long snake like body and the canoe got smaller when he made himself appear bigger.

"There is nothing here that can be beneficial for you, Tirakoni." Maui tried to let the beast back off, he only rolled his dragon slit eyes. "I can do something that will be beneficial for me. Making your egoistical mouth shut up for eternity." He snarled and Moana shuffled closer to the Demigod, trying to give him support from behind, but secretly also trying to sink into his back as deep as possible.

Not letting this threat put him down, Maui smirked. "Please Tirakoni, you would get bored with not hearing anything from your favorite Demigod." Moana could slap her face because of his jerk approach, but she didn't know anything from this seamonster, so this could be normal communication of the two.

She heard something around her and slightly turned her head to look when she saw the body moving, scale over scale, showing different blue and green patterns. The wall of body mass grew higher, and Maui had to fully look up to see Tirakoni's face.

"Whoever this woman is Demigod, she will die, together with you!" The water dragon screeched. Moana had to cover her ears because of the harsh sound. The huge head dived towards the two wavefinders and Maui swinged his hook as fast as he could, transforming in a-

Whale?

His enormous mouth secured Moana from any attacks, but it was pitch black and the Chieftess didn't know what was happening. Holding herself against the weird blue whale teeth, she groaned in disgust.

Maui had saved the restorer of the Heart of a sudden death by transforming into a whale and securing her in his mouth, if only he wouldn't accidently swallow and eat her..

He was now in the water, facing Tirakoni.

One of his huge yellow eyes were watching the Demigod in amusement  
One of his huge yellow eyes were watching the Demigod in amusement. "A whale huh? that will be easier to get you down my throat then!" With that, the sea monster charged again, letting huge amounts of water change their current. Maui could dodge it just in time while feeling something move in his mouth, Moana probably tumbled.

He may have transformed into a sea creature, he still needed fresh air. He also didn't want Moana to be without it. Glancing back where the huge head of Tirakoni now was, he calculated how much time he had to swim to the surface and then give Moana some air.

He began his move upwards just when the beast moved towards him again. When Maui reached the surface, he transformed back into his human self, so Tirakoni missed him by a hair.

Moana splashed back into the water and grabbed the broken mast that was once a part of her canoe. Gasping for air because of the shock, the Chieftess' eyes were wide open.

"I'm going to die.." She whispered while Maui swam towards her. "No you're not! The Gods favor you. You won't die because of a meesly sami sauʻai." He said while protectively shielding her with his body, each one of his arms next to her, resting on the sail and his Hei Matau infront of her.

"A meesly, sami sauʻai?? Are you insane? That beast is at least thousand times bigger than your whale form!" Moana exclaimed. Maui wanted to reply, but the waves were getting bigger again, a sign that Tirakoni was going to get to the surface. Swinging his hook, he turned into a hawk, grabbed Moana with his talons and flew up, only to be slapped out of balance by a huge head. The woman soon found herself in a free fall again, going to land in the dark and wild looking ocean. She heard the sound of something coliding with water, but she didn't feel absorbed by it yet, she could only guess it was Maui. Just moments later, her back hits a huge wave, which drags her deep under, making her bumb into Maui's hook, whom was going to fall into the depth of the dark ocean if she didn't grab it quickly.

She grasped the huge handle and secured the bended part around her shoulder, so it was easier for her to swim back to the surface. With lot's of effort, Moana slowly got towards ground level.

Meanwhile, Maui did everything to keep Tirakoni's mouth closed so he wouldn't be eaten. Right after the Demigod had fallen into the water, the seamonster had nipped his left hand and trown him back out of the ocean. It was hurting and bleeding directly. However the seacreature didn't settle with a 'small' wound on the Immortal's hand and decided to trow him up several times so he could injure and tire him with biting down on every part he could catch, letting Maui have a hard time concentrating. He finally had a good grip on the slippery lips of the water dragon and biting through the pain, he used every muscle to keep himself and Tirakoni's mouth in place.

Moana had come back to the surface, getting head under because of the huge waves from time to time. Focusing everywhere, she looked for the egoistical jerk of a Demigod that asked her to follow him in this suicide mission.

Her eyes land on the gigantic head of the ocean beast and Maui who was clearly doing his best not to get eaten. The only way to save him was to call out to the beast and let the attention shift to her.

"Hey Tirakoni, are you looking for me?!" She called out, letting the huge head snap in her direction, causing Maui to fly all the way right and into the water. She could hear him curse. "MOANA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" It was followed by a splash of water, he had fallen into it.

The sea snake grinned. "Pathetic human. I can eat you in one go and you just decide to call out to me?" Without warning, the huge beast opens his muzzle and dives towards the small woman, who in her turn begs the ocean to help her and get her to the side in time.

She dives to the side but Tirakoni didn't miss to slice a part of her arm open with one of his teeth. Moana cries out in pain and goes head under because of the huge waves and the loose of control in her body, causing her to gulp down a large amount of saltwater. Maui, still swimming to get to her rescue, dives under to grab the hook that was weighing her down and transformed into a whale again, safely securing her in his mouth.

Tasting blood, he knew the sea creature had injured her somewhere, but tried to pay it no mind while thinking of an escape plan.

He could not swim away, he would be to slow. He could not fly as a hawk because he wouldn't be able to hold Moana for a long time.

Too lost in thoughts, he didn't notice Tirakoni launching at him, almost ripping his already unjured fin off. Both Moana nor Maui will get out of this without scars, and they won't be little ones either. Swimming as fast as he could in his whale form, he tried to come up with a plan while trying to ignore the screaming pain in his injured limbs aswel as in his lungs. He had to get to the surface.

Almost getting there, Maui is able to breath in deeply, while opening his mouth and making sure Moana had enough air. However, he felt her crawl out of his mouth and onto some wood of their destroyed canoe. He could not change and ask her questions, because he felt Tirakoni moving in their direction. Giving Moana a glance, she luckily directly answered. "I am NOT getting back in that mouth of yours Maui. I do not want to risk dying cause I was stuck in there without air." By now, the Demigod had noticed the huge gash stretching from her shoulder to her elbow. She was holding onto it painfully, not at all stopping the bleeding. He was surprised she didn't pass out yet.

Suddenly, Maui understood what he had to do if he ever wanted to escape from this sea monster. Glancing one more time towards a heavily injured Moana, who was seconds from passing out. Maui braced himself when he felt the water shift.

One firm glance towards Moana and he was off into the water again. Getting Tirakoni's attention, he let the beast chase him.

Every time the sami sau'ai got closer, Maui would get into a faster pace and would only slow down when he was making turns. It drove the sea dragon crazy, which was what the Demigod intended. With bloodthirsty rage clouding his senses, Tirakoni didn't know what exactly he was doing, letting him forget about the knots he was making in his own body.

Maui began to get tired and the raged snake like fish got closer and closer, finally opening his mouth to welcome Maui in his stomach, something didn't feel right.

Tirakoni seemed to slowly lower ot the depths of the ocean, not able to swim up because he was stuck.

He didn't notice that Maui had tricked him in making knots in himself, causing him now to look like a ball of flesh, slowly going down to the ocean's ground.

He screamed out in anger and tried to snap towards the Demigod, but he only got himself to go down faster. Meanwhile, Maui swam back up and transformed himself back in his humanform, collapsing on the piece of driftwood Moana was resting on, back down and heavily breathing, the blood didn't stop pouring out of the wound and Maui quickly got himself on the large driftwood.

Looking for something in the water to let Moana's injury stop, he noticed his own hand, arm and legs still bleeding. Glancing back at Moana, he noticed her fighting in letting her eyes stay open.

"Curly- Curly look at me." He tried to shift her attention to him while snapping his fingers infront of her eyes. She lazily looked at them, clearly having a hard time staying awake. "C'mon Princess Queen, keep your eyes open.." Maui himself normally would have collapsed by now, but adrenalin and the instinct in putting Moana before him kept him awake.

The Chieftess' hands trembled when she grasped Maui's big one, which was still infront of her face. Her features were pale instead of rosy-brown and her life was fisibly leaking out of her every blood droplet that mingled with the water. Franticly looking for at least something, Maui's only chance in keeping Moana alive without being able to stitch her back up, was to shred a big part of her pareo and secure it with other little shreds, maybe from his own 'ie. It wont look pretty when they would arrive at Koutimo, nor when they would go back to Mui-Tetao-Ui after their mission. He's pretty sure if he doesn't die now, it'll be there because of disrespected women.

Looking for a weak link in the fabric of Moana's clothing, Maui found one on just the right lenght to be enough for the woman's bleeding arm. Shredding the fabric in four, one big piece and three smaller ones, he wrapped them around Moana's wounds and secured it in place.

The cloth directly turned redder then it already was, but soon enough, the re-coloring stopped expanding. Now looking at his own wounds, Maui vound that his hand had stopped bleeding, just like his arm, but his legs were different. They were still bleeding heavily and they felt shaky and weak. Biting trough the pain, the Demigod grabbed a floating stick and used it as peddle, trying to get them to Koutimo as fast as possible.

Moana slowly but surely wakes up again. Of course, she wasn't allowed to do anything from the Demigod and all she could do was sit up and look around. Luckily the broken piece of raft was big enough for the both of them and wasn't easily capsized by the waves, however, Maui still lost blood and his sight got blurry when he couldn't get himself to concentrate anymore.

Moana couldn't do anything with her right arm because of the shredded muscle, but she still tried to help Maui as much as she could. Like looking for the Star Lei Constilation, or checking the current. It didn't miss her attention how much dried up blood was showing off on his arms and legs.

That night, when Moana woke up because of a unatural wobble of the makeshift canoe, she noticed Maui not being there anymore. Shefting her weight towards the edge of the raft, She saw Maui slowly going down into the water, clearly unconsious. Panicing, she dives right in, forgetting about her unusable arm and directly grabbing the rail of the piece of wood again, gasping for air and pain.

"MAUI! Ocean! Do something!" She cried out towards her nature friend. A shift in the current was all she needed to feel when Maui was suddenly thrown back on the canoe, still passed out and seriously low on breathing. Hoisting herself up with one arm, she grabbed the stick Maui previously was using, sat on his place, looked for the right constellation and started to sail, or at least... row.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small cause I didn't know another ending
> 
> Samoan words:
> 
> sami sauʻai- sea monster 
> 
> Hei Matau- Fish Hook
> 
> Pareo- same as a lavalava but specially for woman and girls to wear
> 
> 'ie- same as a lavalava


	11. Two castaways

It had been a day after Tirakoni's attack and Moana was exhausted. She didn't have food, water or fresh cloth to change her arm for hygiene. Maui has woken up once, only to trow up and getting a fever, the Chieftess is still doing her best to get to Koutimo on time and has asked the Ocean multiple times for help.

After almost fainting of no food nor water, she finally found the island on the horizon a day later.

Sighing in relieve, she checked Maui. All wounds were still present, but surprisingly, they looked like they were healing.

Consentrating back on the task at hand, still not able to use her left arm, Moana rowed with her right towards the bigger getting island.

She realized something. She had to go over the reef on a mere piece of driftwood and a unconscious Demigod on board. "You can't be serious..." She had to think about something, anything... and fast...

She couldn't do anything then helplessly being dragged under by the waves of the reef, trowed over the corals and surprisingly fast on the beach. She coughed on some water. Looking where Maui has stranded, she struggled to him, still coughing and let him lay down on his back. Checking his breathing and heartbeat, she noticed everything was alright.

She gave a sigh of relieve and looked at the forest ahead of them. Time to look for La'akea..

One more glance towards Maui and she stumbled into the woods, being careful for her step and where she placed her hands. Her vision sometimes left her, so she had to stand still or sit to get it back.

On one of those moments, where her vision was black, she stepped on some fallen leafs and it was like everything got into slow motion when suddenly, she saw everything the upside down.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Using every ounce of burning muscle, she tried to get herself up and to the rope around her ankle, but her wounded arm gave her trouble and she soon had to cancel the idea. Hanging there, slowly seeing everything around her, she saw movement in the corner of her eye. Frantically turning around, she was eye to eye with two men. Their faces full of tatau and a war hammer in hand. They looked quite surprised to see her, and she looked quite frightened.

The two men looked at each other with questioning glances, then back at Moana, and back to them, beginning to talk.

She didn't understand a single thing of what they were talking about and was getting inpatient with the fact that she was hanging there, vision getting black ever few seconds, feeling of nausea crashing on her, also ever few seconds, blood going to her head and arm screaming of pain. After a while she cleared her throat and frowned at them.

One of them raised an eyebrow, not at all making any intentions in freeing her. The other one however, the older one, made his way to her and sliced the rope open, causing Moana to fall face first on the ground.

With a groan, she tried to stand up, but leaned on the wrong arm and she soon gasped in pain.

Worry fell on the older man's face and he grabbed Moana's injured arm, opening the cloth, he saw the gaping hole. Surprise crossed his features when he looked at Moana, who looked back at him uncertainly and with a clouded vision.

Calling the younger man and telling him something, he soon disappeared through the woods.

The man helped Moana get up by pulling her other arm, she gladly accepted his help and together they walked out of the forest.

She suddenly remembered Maui still being at the beach. Hoping in all her might that with his name, the man knew enough, she tried it. She looked back in the forest and towards the man. "Maui."

The man cocked his head to the side and frowned. He gestured to her and to the woods, repeating. "Maui?"

Now she only gestured to the woods and exclaimed. "Maui."

The man only frowned again and Moana groaned. Gesturing to her she said, "Moana." and gesturing into the forest, she called out again. "Maui."

"Demigod Maui?" The man asked confused and Moana happily nodded. The only thing the man did was laugh at her and grabbing her by the arm, dragging her towards the village where he lived. She tried to protest, but with everything going on in her body, it was pointless.

Arriving at the village, silence stretched over the people. They were all looking at her with mixed emotions. Children were brought behind their parents backs, and the men looked at her with confused gazes, not sure if they had to protect their family of a normal woman, or a demon. Suddenly, there was the constant sound of wood hitting the ground. An old woman, around the age of Grandma Tala, and a man who could possibly be her son, came on the village square, directly to Moana. 

The old woman harshly grabbed her injured arm, getting a painful scream from Moana in return. She shook her head and looked at her son while saying something. He in return, said something towards the man holding Moana and he brought her somewhere else.

She had to sit on some old tapa cloth in the middle of a fale which was full of different kinds of plants and herbs. The older woman from earlier came into the hut.

"Hello Moana, the name is La'akea and I have a feeling you were looking for me." Moana's mouth was open until the ground. "Y-you speak my language?" She only chuckled.

"I get visions, my child. Very long ago, when the Heart of Te Fiti was still gone, I got a vision of you. You came here, but not alone." She hinted the last part.

Moana nodded. "I came with the Demigod Maui." La'akea nodded. "I know my child, I've told some men to get him, but now, my first worry is your arm."

Moana looked at her arm, which was looking pretty serious. Green liquid has been dripping out of it and all Moana could feel was pain.

She grabbed a basket with food in it. "Eat something first, you probably haven't eaten in days..." Moana nodded and hungrily ate and drank everything from in the basket. She toned down when La'akea looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

Next, the witch grabbed a coconut shell with a weird substance in it, and it didn't smell great either. Scrunching her nose, Moana grabbed it when it was held out to her.

"You have to apply it in the wound." Moana's head snapped towards Akea. "IN the wound?!" She got an eye roll in return. "Yes Chieftess Moana, in the wound." The mage used the woman's title to show her she knew more then the visitor knew.

"How do you know I'm a Chieftess?" She questioned and the woman smiled. "Girls don't have malu's for fun, Moana. And the red also gave you away rather quickly." She hinted.

The foreign woman looked down at her visible tights, which were showing the status tattoo's. She touched the end of her shredded pareo... She was very sure the women on Mui-Tetao-Ui were going to trow a tantrum...

Looking back at the substance in her hands, she did a bit on her hand and applied it on the wound. She hissed deeply, feeling it sting, but she continued doing the progress until La'akea said it was good enough. The old woman grabbed some nail and thread and paced herself comfortably next to Moana.

"Have you ever been stitched up before?" Moana swallowed because of the question. "No I haven't... This is kind of new to me..." The old woman smiled. "Don't worry, the medication I let you smear on your wound let it numb a bit, so you don't feel it that much anymore." Moana nodded in understanding and let La'akea do her work.

"So Chieftess Moana, were is the broken heart you wanted me to remake?" Moana franticly felt for the little bag around her waist and sighed in relieve when she felt the broken pieces. She grabbed the bag and gave it to the mage, who accepted it and laid it to the side.

"Will you be able to fix it in a day? Or does it take lo longer?" Moana asked in concern. The old woman nodded. "It takes at least three days... We have to find the ingredients first and then we'll have to mix it up, that already takes two and a half days. Then we have to reform the Heart back to what it usually was." Moana nodded at the information.

The woman was done stitching Moana up and wrapped the wound into some tapa cloth. "Don't move with your arm, you'll loosen the stitches again." The young woman nodded in understanding.

"When can I start looking for the ingredients?" Moana asked in interest. She wanted to help as much as possible.

"As long as you don't move your arm too much, you can start tomorrow, today is almost over and we have night predators on our island."

Moana sighed but nodded in understanding. The Chieftess really wanted to get this over with, she was already long at sea and she promised her daughter to come back as fast as possible...

"I'll lead you to the fale the Demigod sleeps in... I'm sure you don't mind?" Moana's eyebrows rose in a surprised expression. "If you think that-"

"No no no, I know the Demigod and you are just friends and you already married another man Moana, I just wanted to say this in the sense of having someone familiar in your vision." La'akea explained and Moana let out a huge breath of relieve.

The adult was lead to the fale she had to share with Maui and when she got inside, saw that he looked much better. 

"You were still unconscious when I started to look for help.." She said in confusion. 

"I am a Demigod, I heal faster then other people." He told her while looking at the healing wounds. Moana nodded and sat next to him.

Night fell and the two voyagers went to sleep.

Moana woke up multiple times that night. Nightmares and the pain in her arm kept her awake. Maui on the other hand, just happily snored on...

When the first sunlight hit the earth, La'akea got inside the Fale. "Moana, come and I'll show you for what you'll have to look..." the old woman mentionend and the Ali'i of Motunui stood up to follow her.

With a visual description on how the plants looked like, Moana began her quest with one of the village women, who, sadly enough, could not communicate with her. The only thing she knew of the young woman was her name.

Vaiana knew a lot about the flowers on the island, and would directly tell Moana, with a hand motion, that what she was looking at wasn't the right plant.

After a small hour, Moana began to get curious about the language. She had heard some words that were vaguely familiar, but were spoken differently, so she tried to ask what random objects on their path were.

Trees, flowers, grass, birds, everything. Vaiana soon was very talkative about whatever Moana asked and soon, even the young woman began to ask about Moana's language.

By the time the sun began setting, the two were in an animated conversation about the sea and the islands Moana has been to. The Chieftess had picked up the language pretty quickly and could talk to the 22 year old in funny broken sentences.

They started to walk back to the village when they heard it. 

A growl.

Vaiana directly stood closer to Moana, looking around in caution. She said one word to the Chieftess that she had never heard before, but she knew damn well what it meant.

"RUN!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's small because it took me so long to update... I had a lot of other things going on around me...
> 
> So have a cliffhanger!! xD
> 
> Vaiana is actually a Tahitian name that is also used for the European Moana and means "Rock water" or "water from the cave of the high rock". I thought it was funny and decided to roll with it xD
> 
> Samoan words:
> 
> Tatau- Tattoo
> 
> Malu- a tattoo on the tights of a daughter of the chief. She get's them when she turns 18
> 
> Ali'i- high chief


	12. the last days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be Hawaiian words in this chapter (instead of Samoan) because of the other tribe, Moana has learned some words from Vaiana, but the words she doesn't understand will be written in (badly translated) Hawaiian :p

Moana ran as fast as she could over stones and fallen trees. She held the plants she gathered with Vaiana close to her so they wouldn't fall out of the basket. She looked behind her, trying to see if the young woman was following her, but she was met with darkness. When she looked back in front of her, the panther whom had chased them jumped in front of her, showing it's teeth. 

Moana backed away. She had never seen an animal like this and didn't know how to react. She made the stupid decision by looking into its eyes and it lunged forwards.

Moana closed her eyes and was ready for the blow when she heard two different growls. She opened her eyes and saw another panther fight with the first, he had obvious patterns that showed it was Maui.

Vaiana had ran to her and pulled at Moana's arm. "Come on! No time to loose!" The shaken up woman finally had the strength back in her legs and they both escaped the scene back to the village. Stars have started shimmering when they arrived and Moana couldn't do anything else then voice her worry.

She began to stammer in the language the girl had teach her that day. "Vaiana..." She gestured to the woods. "Maui... In the woods.." She gave her new friend a face of worry and she sighed. "He'll be alright.." She said it with a small hint of worry herself.

Not moments later did a panther jump out of the woods and change back into the Demigod she knew. "Maui, oh Gods are you alright?" She saw the claw marks on his body and he smiled. "I'm fine Mo, this was childplay to me, I've fought a panther before."

The other woman standing next to her looked horrified, not knowing what to think or say. The three of them quickly got away from the forests edge and into the village.

Moana gave all the plants she gathered to La'akea the next morning.

"Ahh, very good Moana. Had a nice talk with my granddaughter?" The old hag asked and Moana looked at her dumbfounded. "Vaiana is your granddaughter?"

Akea laughed weirdly. "Of course, I haven't given her as a guide for no reason. She loves the ocean and plants alike, maybe you can bring her to your island, what was it's name? Motunui?"

The Chieftess gaped for a moment. "W-will her father agree on that? Does she have any brothers?" As reply the woman laughed again. "Six older brothers... Her mother has her hands full.." La'akea looked back at the young mother. "One child is easy, but having seven, from which two of them are twins, is a bit more difficult." She winked at Moana and she felt sorry for the Faletua.

"So, do you mean Vaiana should come with me and Maui, and live on Motunui?" The witch nodded once while getting some things to begin on the repairing of the Heart. "She's a bit left out here, as the only daughter and last child of the Chief, she's protected for anything, everything and anyone. The poor girl mostly came to me for any kind of education." Moana recognized a bit from her in the young woman and smiled.

"As long as she can sail.." Moana trailed off and looked at how La'akea was mixing the plants and flowers. The old woman stretched her hand towards her and mentioned for Moana to give hers. Frowning, she did so and Akea grabbed a knife and let it slide across Moana's palm, letting big droplets of blood fall in the mix of herbs. Moana yelped and wanted to retrace her hand out of shock and pain, but the mage had a firm grip on it and didn't let go until after the tenth drop.

Moana held her hand close and looked at the deep cut. "Are you insane??" She asked in disbelieve and La'akea only laughed. "I'm only doing what you asked me, Chieftess." And just casually mixed the shocked woman's blood together with the colorful mishmash of herbs.

"W-why did you do that??" She looked at her hand again and the cut seemed to be healed and a new scar adored her palm. Moana swallowed deeply and looked at the old woman in front of her. "How did you do that...?"

"Well, I can't make the remedy if I don't have the blood of the one who restored it, together with the magic of the demigod who stole it, which I asked for yesterday, while you and my granddaughter were off getting the herbs." She casually informed and looked at the dumbfounded Chieftess in front of her. "And about how the deep cut healed so fast, I asked Maui to give me a bit of his healing magic to help your cut heal faster."

Moana traced the scar and swallowed. She had seen weirder things like this.... This is the most normal one... 

Moana keep calm...

She inhaled and exhaled deeply and nodded. "Is there anything else I can do?" She looked at the witch and swallowed. La'akea shook her head with a grin. "No, not really, but I do want to look at your arm, to see how it healed." Moana nodded and removed the tapa around her arm, revealing the stitched muscle, which was slowly beginning to hurt again.

"I'll give you more of the paste so you can apply it, and a fresh tapacloth." Moana nodded and used the stinking substance to softly apply it on the stitched wound. Wrapping in back up, Moana thanked the old woman and got outside, squinting her eyes by the bright sunlight of the late morning sun.

Rubbing her eyes, she didn't notice where she was going and bumped into something. "Aue.. Kala mai.." A male voice told her. She didn't know what the heck he said, so she tried to focus on the figure while rubbing her head.

A large guy came into view, he had tattoos on both his arms, his chest and hips and was wearing a crown of feathers and sea shells. Moana cleared her throat, realizing she was in the presence of the Chief and nodded in respect. He looked at her for a moment before looking around and calling for his sister, who ran to their side.

"'Ehia ka nui o kā mākou'ōlelo āu i a'o ai iā ia?" He asked Vaiana and she looked at Moana before turning back to her oldest brother to reply. "wale hua'ōlelo uuku..." She gave him a sorry glance and the man huffed and turned to Moana.

"Welina.." He tried and showed his hand. Moana took it, a bit wary of it all but understood the word must have been a kind of greeting. She did know the words for thank you and smiled while she said it. "mahalo iā ʻoe." Her pronounce of the words made the Chief chuckle but he smiled gratefully because of her attempt.

"'O Ikaika ko'u inoa." He introduced himself with hand gestures and Moana was too slow to comprehend all the words, causing her to smile sheepishly and hoped for the best that 'Ikaika' was his name. He looked at her, visibly hoping she would say her name too, because only Vaiana, La'akea and the two men who found her knew it.

She nodded respectfully. "I am Moana." Ikaika tilled his head to the side, trying to figure out which one of the words were her name, but luckily, Vaiana quickly jumped into it and told him that in fact, 'Moana' was the right answer. She gestured to the sea to let him understand better. Recognition soon got over his face and a bright smile covered his features. He bid them goodbye, because he knew it was going to be difficult trying to talk to the visitor anyway, and walked away.

The day slowly crept by and Moana mostly kept by herself or learned new words with Vaiana. They ended up at the beach and looked at the fishermen in the lagoon. The youngest sibling of the Chief sighed deeply, getting the Chieftess' attention.

"Do you want to sail?" The young mother said while tilting her head to the ocean. Vaiana gave her a shy smile and Moana returned it with a knowing one. She thought a bit, trying to figure out what words Vaiana had teach her.

"I can teach." She stepped closer and the small woman's shy smile turned into a big one.

For the rest of the day, the two women practiced on a stranded canoe and eventually sailed a little bit on the lagoon, of course, after agreement with Chief Ikaika.

The moon was high when they began to go back and Vaiana was thankful for Moana's generosity in teaching her how to wayfind, therefore, she invited the castaway together with the Demigod the day afterwards to the Chiefs fale, which was full of small families. Mainly because most of Vaiana's brothers already had their own wives and children. So they could eat their last meal together, because La'akea should be done with the Heart today.

Moana thanked the big family for the wonderful meal and went to the old woman, to see how the progress was going.

Pulling the old tapa's aside, the Chieftess of Motunui got inside the humid fale.

"Ahh, you've arrived." Akea mentioned while putting some pots aside.

"Sorry for my late arrival... I ate supper with your family..." Moana sheepishly explained, causing the old woman to chuckle.

"That's quite alright, my stomach can't handle food in the evening anymore, I'm too old for that." She replied while walking to the back of the fale. "The good news is, I finally got done with the Heart!"

Moana looked up in wonder of how the shaman had remade it, and saw that it almost looked exactly the same, except for the logical cracks you could see running through it. "Thank you so much..." She breathed a sigh of relieve. "Now, Te Fiti can get her Heart back, and the ocean will get back to normal." The woman smiled at the old adult gratefully. 

"What can I do to repay you?" Moana asked while putting the Heart carefully away. The hag laughed loudly and shook her head. "Keep my granddaughter save and let her see the world. That's all I ask from you." 

The Chieftess was dumbfounded, but agreed to the plan, and left the old fale to go to the one she shared with the Demigod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that it's so short :( I didn't have much to say in this chapter and there was no other way to make it longer, but I promise a longer chapter next! (I count on hitting 2000- 2500 words)
> 
> Samoan words:
> 
> Faletua: Wife of a Chief
> 
> Hawaiian words:
> 
> if you are Hawaiian and have seen the full sentences I put in, I'm sorry if they sound weird, cause I'm not Hawaiian myself and use google translate xD
> 
> Kala mai- Sorry
> 
> Welina- welcome
> 
> mahalo iā ʻoe- thank you
> 
> Ikaika- a name meaning 'Man of strength'

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!
> 
> It's me again, this time with a new story xD
> 
> I was actually planning on editing 'My Dearest Maui' first, but I just couldn't let this one slip ^^'. It will take me longer to update tho, because it is an original fanfic, not based on anything else then Disney's Moana. So if I want to make everything go right, I need time.
> 
> I hope you liked the beginning of 'To save a broken Heart'! If you did, please concider (the coconut) a fave and a comment, thank you!


End file.
